Zourgnf
by Vivianelafee
Summary: Harry Potter, 17 ans, 70kg, 1m71, se réveille un beau matin ensoleillé au milieu des hortensias de Poudlard, un woody woodpecker dans le crâne et un blond vautré sur lui...Zourgnf?...Attention, yaoi!
1. Réveil

Voici ma premiére fanfiction yaoi, et de surcroît ma premiére fanfiction sur Harry Potter que j'ose publier! Please, soyez indulgents/tes! Et laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir...

Les personnages appartiennent tous corps et âme à J.K Rowling, et c'est déja bien généreux de sa part de me laisser les détourner comme je m'appréte à le faire.

(Dans les pensées de Harry. Oui, je sais, ça va être chelou ! )

Zourgnf.

Où suis-je ? Quelle heure est-il ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Mon pauvre petit cerveau est en purée et manifeste une grande envie de s'échapper de mon crâne en tapant à grands coups dedans. Beuh, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir un rat mort coincé derrière les molaires… Ah, oui, c'est vrai… J'ai du me bourrer un peu trop hier soir, et ceci est ma punition divine. Mais ça ne règle pas la question du « ou suis-je », voyez-vous.

Réfléchissons. Arg, pas trop, ça fait bobo à la tête.

Cui-cui.

Y'a des trucs qui font cui-cui pas loin.

Des piafs.

Et ce truc très douloureux qui me brûle les paupières, c'est le soleil.

Et pis si ça me gratte le bas du dos c'est sûrement parce que je suis étalé dans de l'herbe.

Je suis donc allé cuver quelque part dans les fourrés du parc, CQFD. Bon, ça, c'est réglé. Mais ce qui m'intrigue vraiment, c'est le bras que je sens en travers de ma poitrine, la paire de jambes passées entre les miennes et le souffle régulier qui me chatouille furieusement l'oreille.

Oh non, j'ai recommencé.

C'est pas vrai hein, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je me suis bituré la gueule à la fête d'anniversaire de Dumby (qui soit dit en passant ne fait pas du tout ses 88 ans) et de toute évidence j'ai fini la soirée à fricoter méchamment dans les hortensias. Mais enfin bon, comme dirait Sirius, je suis un jeune homme plein de… de vigueur. Oui, c'est ça, de vigueur.

Et maintenant THE question qui bien sûr s'impose à ce qui me reste de neurones connectées est la suivante :

Quelle est l'identité de mon accompagnateur/trice de cuite dont je vais hélas devoir prendre congé selon la méthode dite à la française, c'est à dire je me carapate discrètement et je la joue alzaimer si jamais l'individu évoque les évènements par la suite.

Au fait, garçon ou fille ce coup-ci ? J'en sais rien et je m'en fout. Pourvu que ce soit pas quelqu'un de chiant qui me pète un scandale ou pire, qui réclame l'exclusivité de mon corps de jeune dieu. Ce serait franchement pas sympa pour tout ceux qui fantasment sur moi ça…

Je crois que je vais ouvrir les yeux maintenant, ouais, ce serait bien pour commencer.

A la une, à la deux…

« …Ouuaaarrrgmmrrrffff… »

Quoi, vous ne parlez pas le dialecte de l'homme des cavernes ? C'est pourtant une expression bien connue des sapiens sapiens qui veut dire à peu prés ça : Sapristi, que les rayons matinaux de l'astre solaire tapent ma foi fort douloureusement sur mes globes oculaires !

En plus j'ai des cheveux plein la figure.

Je précise, pas les miens vu que lesdits cheveux sont blonds.

Blonds très clairs et tout doux. hmmm, shampooing à l'amande douce ? Excellent choix.

Si je me fie à la perception instinctive que j'ai du corps pressé contre moi (et croyez moi je touche ma bille dans ce domaine, question d'habitude), c'est un individu mâle qui me ronfle dans le cou.

Super, youpi.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je me redresse sur les coudes, mister velcro toujours scratché à moi.

ZGUEU !

Mais mais mais je le reconnais ce petit blond svelte, je le reconnais ce petit connard venimeux et bandant !

J'ai flirté avec Malfoy hier soir, et apparemment pas qu'un peu ! J'ai peloté cet ange tout droit sorti d'un tableau raphaëlite ! Je suis à deux doigts de repartir dans les vapes pour cause de surchauffe, ce qui ne serait pas à franchement parler une manière d'arranger ma situation.

Toujours profondément endormi, le serpentard resserre son étreinte autour de ma taille et niche sa tête contre mon torse en reniflant. WAAH ! Lâââche-euh moi, espèce… Espèce de sale blondinet adorablement endormi !…

On se calme, on respire, on essaye de contrôler ses afflux sanguins.

Ôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôômmm…

Bon, un point rassurant : si la chemise de Malfoy est grande ouverte et la mienne carrément partie en vacances, au moins nos pantalons sont toujours fidèles au poste. Je suis donc tombé en coma éthylique avant d'attenter à sa vertu, c'est déjà ça.

Enfin, quand je dit vertu…

La moitié des serpentards lui est déjà passé dessus, et il ne se prive pas de s'afficher avec ses conquêtes, ce p'tit con ! Et ça a le don de me faire rager…

Putain, j'entends des bruits de voix ! Alors là, ça devient compromettant, c'est pas le moment de délirer sur son tableau de chasse.

On laisse tomber la méthode française, on va la jouer plutôt façon bourrin : je saute sur mes pieds (woé, ça tangue) en m'arrachant brusquement de l'autre pot de glu qui s'affale avec un « Hey ! » de protestation sonore. Désolé mon chou, mais le coussin se fait la malle. Démerde-toi, et bonne chance, n'est-ce pas.

J'attrape à la volée ma chemise accrochée à un cyprès et l'enfile en slalomant a tout vitesse dans les allées. Heureusement qu'en ce dimanche matin 90 de la population de Poudlard dort encore, car il est difficile de ne pas paraître suspect quand on traverse les couloirs tel une fusée Ariane VI, la chemise en vrac et le teint oscillant sûrement entre l'écarlate et le grisâtre.

Faites que Ron et Hermione ne soient pas dans la salle commune. Faites qu'ils dorment encore, de préférence dans le même pieu. Faites qu'ils ne m'interceptent pas avec leur questionnaire habituel digne de la gestapo…

« …Le mot de passe ?… » Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me regarder comme ça la grosse ? (nda: hey, kess t'as contre les grosses!)

« Superqualifragilistickéspialidocious. »

J'vous jure qu'un de ces quatre je mettrai la main sur celui qui décide de ces foutus mots de passe, et ce sera pas pour lui chanter que c'est le morceau de sucre qui aide la médecine à couler.

Ooooh quelle chance, devinez qui m'attends impatiemment dans la salle commune…

Oï, oï, oï, Hermione tire une sale tronche. La soirée à pas du se dérouler selon ses plans. Elle devrait m'écouter et accepter ce putain de philtre, ça accélèrerait considérablement les choses avec ce dadais de Ron. Enfin bon, chuis pas le modèle de la réussite amoureuse non plus hein, moi ce serait plutôt « vite baiser, vite oublier » ma devise. Tiens c'est pas mal ça, je devrais demander à Mme Weasley de me tricoter un pull avec ça dessus pour me changer des vifs d'or.

Pour l'instant je suis franchement pas d'humeur, j'ai un besoin furieux d'aller m'affaler dans mon lit pour finire ma nuit, de préférence seul.

Sans serpentard souple et tiède lové contre mes hanches.

Mrroowww… Hou là, je m'égare.

Si je continue à foncer tout droit devant Ron et Hermione sans m'arrêter, peut-être qu'ils capteront le message.

Faut croire que non, Hermione me chope par la ceinture en pleine course et tire vigoureusement en arrière.

Heugnfff ! Bordel, quelle violence chez cette fille, qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre, merde ! J'ai le souffle coupé, je vais mourir. Parfaitement.

« Harry ! » Grm. Pas la peine de percer mes tympans mon vieux. Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué je suis juste en face de toi, pas en haut de la tour d'astronomie…

« Où étais-tu passé ? J'ai perdu le fil de ta soirée après ton bras de fer avec Parkinson. Ca va, t'as plus mal au bras ? Alors ! Avec qui tu t'es éclipsé ce coup-ci ? »

Il prend toujours mes coucheries pour des distractions très amusantes celui-là. Mais cette fois-ci, ne comptez pas sur un compte-rendu détaillé, les copains ! Malfoy c'est mon fantasme perso à moi, et de plus je ne veux pas risquer la crise d'apoplexie chez le rouquemoute.

Je suis fatigué, je viens d'avoir un choc émotionnel (bah oui, quoi !), tout ce que je voudrais c'est dormir, histoire de ne plus penser à rien.

« Avec personne. J'ai trop forcé sur le Malibu-citrouille, je suis allé cuver dans un coin du parc et je viens de me réveiller.

Non ! Harry Potter la sex-bombe de Poudlard, celui qui à été élu la plus belle paire de fesses des gryffondors, a fini la soirée sans compagnie !

Fais-toi une raison ! Et maintenant, si tu voulais bien arrêter de hurler comme le digne fils de Molly, mon cerveau pourrait peut-être arrêter de résonner, merci. Lâche moi le caleçon steuplaît Mione, faut que j'aille dormir là. (air très sceptique d'Hermione qui ne pipe mot. D'ailleurs elle ne pipe rien du tout si on va par là. Oh non, méchant Harry, on dit pas des trucs comme ça sur celle qui te laisse pomper ses disserts de métamorphose.)

Tu as quand même l'air bizarre Harry, tu es sûr que…

Mé ouééé ! » Je redémarre à toute bombe et m'engouffre dans les escaliers du dortoir en lui laissant l'étiquette de mon Calvin Klein entre les mains.

Ooooooh…

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, mes pensées sont squattées par Drago.

Ca fait sept ans que je fantasme sur lui. Et oui, depuis mes onze ans, je suis du genre précoce. Il est trop miam-miam, trop wow, avec son petit air sadique, ses hanches bien fines, son… Putain je me fait violence pendant des années pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, et juste à cause d'un soir de beuverie…

Et le pire c'est que je me souviens de rien ! C'est pas juste !

Hé, attendez une minute…

De toute évidence il a pas dit non !

Bah, il devait être sérieusement bourré lui aussi, il un grave penchant pour le wisky-coca-fraise-vodka (avec une cerise).

Raaah, des fois j'aimerais être un serpentard. Ce petit connard de Zabini ne s'est jamais privé pour le tripoter à longueur de journée, lui ! Te me lui ficherais mon poing dans la gueule à celui-là…

Enfin bref.

Avec un peu (beaucoup) de chance, mon blondinet n'a pas vu la tête du malotru qui l'a envoyé valdinguer dans le gazon ce matin et il ne recolle pas non plus la soirée d'hier.

J'ai du m'excuser platement auprès d'Hermione (en gros je me suis aplatit sur le tapis en sanglotant) pour obtenir un peu de sa salutaire potion anti-gueule de bois.

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis frais comme un gardon mais au moins je n'ai plus 36 petits Dragos qui me gravitent autour de la tête en me lançant des sourires narquois.

Eeet maintenant, direction la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Beeeuuh… Juste un verre d'eau et un morceau de sucre pour moi, merci !

Je suis mal, très, très mal : Malfoy n'a pas oublié la soirée DU TOUT vu comme il me mate sans interruption avec cette expression, ce sourire bien à lui, celui qui me file des crampes dans les reins.

Je répète, je suis mal.

Ce que je lit dans son regard ne présage rien de bon, mais alors rien du tout…

Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire !

(1/4 d'heure + tard) J'en ai ras le bol total de me faire cuisiner par Ron et Hermione.

Visiblement ils ont été moyennement convaincu par mon speech selon lequel je serais tombé ivre mort avant d'avoir pu lever quoi que ce soit. Par Merlin, ma perversité se lirait donc sur mon visage ?

Ras le bol aussi du blond qui me fixe toujours, à croire qu'il a chopé une conjonctivite gratinée.

Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher, histoire de fantasmer tranquillement dans mon coin. Non, il ne faut pas ! Couché, Harry ! Sage !

Il faut impérativement que je vire l'épisode de mon cerveau sous peine de devenir méga givré ou alors irrémédiablement et totalement obsédé. (qui a dit « c'est déjà le cas » !)

« Harry, tu sors déjà de table ? Mais tu n'as rien mangé, tu…

Lâche moi un peu la grappe Mione, merde ! » Oups. Dérapage. Là, je l'ai très gravement vexée, je sens que tôt ou tard elle me le fera payer.

Bof, tant pis, pour l'instant j'ai d'autres dragons à fouetter. Tais-toi cerveau, pas ce genre de lapsus s'il te plaît ! Après maso, je deviendrais sado ? Ben tiens.

Surtout bien passer devant Malfoy l'air ultra dégagé et bien dans mes baskets.

Je ne le vois pas, il n'existe pas. Je ne le vois pas, il n'ex… Wow, le regard volcanique ! Y'a que lui pour en faire des comme ça, mais c'est la première fois que je lui sert de cible. La vache, fais chauuud… On peut rallumer la clim' siouplaît ? Merci.

J'arriverai jamais à cette putain de porte ou quoi ? C'est pas possible, ils ont agrandi cette salle magiquement sans me prévenir.

Ouf, dehors.

Je colle mon front et une autre partie de mon anatomie contre la pierre glacée du couloir sans plus me préoccuper que ça des petits premières années qui me regardent comme le chtarbé intégral que je suis.

Aaah, ça fait du bien… Le balafré a le cerveau qui frit dans son propre jus.

Si ça se trouve, Voldy m'a refilé son homosexualité débridée en rabe du fourchelang et autres joyeusetés ? C'était un grand adepte du SM mister le mage noir. Y paraît qu'une fois Rogue a pas pu s'en asseoir pendant une semaine.

Bon je vais pas rester là toute la journée non plus, direction la tour gryffondor.

Tant mieux, y'a pas un pelo en vue dans les couloirs, juste ma pomme et quatre ou cinq araignées.

Hmmm, calme, paix, silence…

C'est marrant, je ne me figurais pas Malfoy mince à ce point là, si souple et si galbé. Si ce n'était ses fins muscles dus au quidditch, il pourrait aisément se travestir en fille. Ca ne l'empêche pas non plus d'être viril, hein !

…Androgyne…

C'est ça, Drago est l'incarnation du mot androgyne.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ces importuns, je l'aurais bien gardé enroulé autour de moi une heure ou deux… Houlàlà, on se calme, sinon je vais repartir en boucle.

Il faut que j'arrête de réagir au quart de tour comme ça à chaque fois que j'évoque cette scène.

En fait pour bien faire il faudrait que j'arrête de réagir au quart de tour à chaque fois que j'évoque Malfoy. Non, ça ce n'est pas Potterement possible.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay, Potter. »

OUAAAARPS !

J'ai frôlé de très, très prés l'infarctus là ! Bordel de putain de petit blond qui arrive sournoisement par-devers moi !

J'effectue un rapide demi-tour accompagné d'un soupçon de dérapage partiellement contrôlé et lui lance un regard que j'espère digne d'un iceberg.

«Pour ton information Malfoy, je suis bi. Et moi je ne le clame pas partout et je ne roule pas des gadins au premier ahuri venu comme toi.

Dis donc, t'es jaloux ?

K-k-k-kouâââ ! (en plein dans le mille) Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités non plus !

Apparemment je ne te rebute pas tant que ça, _Potty chéri_, vu ton empressement d'hier soir. (option coucher de soleil facial pour Potter)

J'étais bourré à mort, merde ! Dans cet état je saute sur le premier bout de bidasse venu ! » Là, je l'ai vexé. L'héritier des Malfoys n'a pas apprécié d'être qualifié de «premier bout de bidasse venu», il en est tout chiffonné.

J'essaye d'en profiter pour le planter là mais il me rattrape par le bras.

Alerte contact physique ! Alerte contact physique ! Hormones en mode rouge !

« Lâche-moi !

Ben quoi Potter, pourquoi tu te tortilles comme ça, je croyais que je ne te faisais pas d'effet ? (oooh le sale petit sourire !) Ou alors peut-être que je te dégoûte carrément ?… (c'est quoi cet air ironique, hein ?)

Mais lâche moi les burnes ! Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qu'on a bien pu foutre à cette putain de soirée, bordel !

Ah ne sois pas grossier, hein, Potter. Et d'abord c'est ton bras que je tiens, pas tes… Bref. Hm, tu ne te souviens de rien ? Dommage pour toi, j'étais particulièrement en forme. Note qu'on a pas pu pousser bien loin, vu que tu t'es quasiment écroulé tout de suite. Freine un peu sur la vodka, et la prochaine fois…

T'es complètement maboul ! Lâche moi maintenant ! » J'arrache mon bras du serpentard et fonce droit devant moi le plus vite possible sans me mettre à courir. Manquerait plus qu'il s'imagine qu'il m'impressionne.

Ahahahahaha… Ah… Hrm.

« La prochaine fois »

Malfoy a dit « la prochaine fois ».

Ohmondieumondieumondieumondieumondieu.

Drago regarda le gryffondor s'éloigner rapidement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« C'est dingue comme il tortille du cul celui-là. Hé Potter, la route est droite…

Alors comme ça le survivant est gay ? Et pas qu'un peu, d'après mes modestes souvenirs. (son sourire s'accentua tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour vers les appartements des serpentards)

Et moi qui croyait que les gryffondors portaient tous leur testostérone en bandoulière…

Mais maintenant que je sais que cette bombe est homo, ça change complètement la donne, oh oui ! Tu me branches Potter et crois-moi quand je m'attaque à une proie, elle ne résiste jamais très longtemps… » (ce coup-ci son sourire s'étalait d'une oreille à l'autre et il pénétra dans sa salle commune en fredonnant «it's raining men… » sous le regard intrigué de Pansy Parkinson, occupée à feuilleter un numéro de sorciére-hebdo consacré à l'épilation massive)

Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre! Ouf! (viviane s'applaudit toute seule devant son ordi comme une débile)

Une petite review? Alleeeeez, c'est gratuit et c'est vite fait! Remarque, pour qu'il y ai des reviews, il faut déja que quelques pelos se soient égarés jusqu'à cette fic... TT


	2. Match

Voila le deuxième chapitres J'ai été un peu longue, mais je tape vraiment comme un escargot asmathique, alors... On m'a fait remarquer que je passais sans cesse de l'orthographe « Drago » à « Draco ». Désolée...

Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, et particulièrement à Miss Altanien, descendue de sa galaxie pour un petit séjour sur Planète Blonde ! Je conçois ton sacrifice ma chérie, et te remercie beaucoup !

(encore et toujours dans les pensées de Harry…)

Je suis victime de harcèlement sexuel, pas moins et même plus.

Ce petit pervers que je ne nommerais pas ne rate jamais une occasion de me peloter discretos en passant.

Par exemple, pendant les deux heures de cours de potion commun il a pas arrêté de faire des détours d'un kilomètre pour passer devant ma table dés qu'il se levait, et il en profitait pour frôler mon bras avec ses hanches à chaque passage.

Si c'est pas de la provoc' ça !

J'en peux plus, je vais finir par craquer et lui sauter dessus.

Et là, il comprendra vraiment à quoi il s'est exposé…

Non, non, non, je ne dois pas imaginer ce genre de choses, fini le temps ou je m'autorisais des fantasmes ! Ca devient vraiment trop risqué. Ca commence par de gentils petits délires en sport de chambre en solo et ça finit le nez dans le gazon.

Et j'ai même pas un gus sous le bras pour me passer les nerfs. Pas que je manque d'avances, mais uniquement féminines, et j'ai pas envie de me faire une meuf en ce moment. (Nda : oui, je sais les filles, c'est dur… sob sob…) Je sais parfaitement qui est-ce que j'ai envie de me faire. Tais-toi cerveau.

Là maintenant tout de suite je suis affalé dans mon fauteuil préféré de la salle commune, censé, et je dit bien « censé », faire une liste chronologique et par ordre alphabétique des grands sorciers ayant marqué par leur traits de génies l'histoire de la défense contre les forces du mal… C'est pas mon truc moi la théorie, je préfère largement la pratique : foncer dans le tas et défoncer des tronches avec ou sans aide de ma baguette, c'est fou ce que ça peut être défoulant comme activité.

« Harry, tu as bien pensé à envoyer ta lettre de félicitation à Remus et Sirius pour l'adoption de leur petit Jamy ? »

Merde.

L'ai complètement oubliée celle-là ! Faut dire que j'ai autre chose en tête en ce moment aussi. Bon si je me grouille de foncer à la volière, peut-être qu'Edwige ne sera pas encore partie chasser.

Speed, speed, speed.

Harry Potter réinvente les courses de formule1 tout seul dans les couloirs en courant comme un dératé.

Heureusement que plus personne ne circule dans le château à cette heure-ci, je dois encore avoir l'air particulièrement finaud à piquer mon sprint, à moitié débraillé.

AOURF !

Putain, je me suis encastré dans quelqu'un en passant un virage à la vitesse approximative de 70km/h.

Ayeuh !

« Nom d'un veracrasse transsexuel, Potter ! Tu pourrais pas essayer de contrôler un peu ton corps ? Pas que je me plaigne, mais… »

Oh non.

Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit Malfoy. (Nda : bah oui, tu crois quoi !)

Bouhouhouuuuu, je suis maudiiit… Et dans une position foutrement compromettante. Je vous dresse le tableau : la collision m'a projeté à cheval sur Malfoy, étalé sur le dos sous moi, et qui me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin et un regard bouteur de feu au caleçon. Maman ! (NdLily : je suis morte, tu peux pas me laisser reposer en paix et te demerder comme un grand avec tes problèmes sexuels tordus ?)

« -Tu comptes rester comme ça toute la soirée, balafré de mon cœur ?…

-Zgouark ! Epargne-moi au moins les p'tits noms doux, Malfoy. »

Je me relève en essayant de dominer les tendances castagnettes de mes genoux et sans me gaufrer une deuxième fois sur le blond de préférence. C'est pas gagné.

Une fois sur mes jambes (ou plutôt sur les spaghettis qui les ont remplacées) je pivote à 180°, résolu à retourner direct à la tour gryffondor, et merde pour la lettre aux heureux papas, on verra demain.

Ah, c'était sans compter Drago qui s'étant également relevé me chope traîtreusement la taille de ses deux bras et serre, apparemment bien décidé à ne pas me laisser fuir peinard.

« -Hé, lâche-moi !

-Non.

- Y'a pas de non qui tienne, lâche-moi j'te dit !

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je suis très bien comme ça, moi.

-Euh… Je… J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes ! (bravo Harry, magnifique, superbe.)

-Bien sûr… Et je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu sprintais comme un dingue dans les couloirs… » Il me ricane dans le dos et je sens son haleine chaude dans mon cou.

« -Pas question que tu te barres une fois de plus mon petit Ryry…

-Eééé... Je crois que je préfère encore quand tu m'appelles Potter.

-Rôôôh, rabat-joie !

-Tu comptes rester soudé à moi longtemps ?

-Je te ferait remarquer que tu fais facilement 10kg de muscles de plus que moi, et qu'il te suffirait d'une secousse pour m'envoyer valdinguer si tu le voulais vraiment. Or, je suis toujours là. Tu imagines où mes déductions pourraient me conduire… »

Mais c'est qu'il a raison ce con ! Grillé. Je me dégage en grommelant, rouge brique, tandis qu'il éclate de rire. C'est ça, vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule !

Il ne cherche pas à me retenir une seconde fois.

Soudain ça fait tilt dans ma tête et je me retourne vers lui.

«Mais au fait, qu'est ce que tu foutais ici à cette heure-ci ? » Son sourire disparaît pour faire place à une grimace amère.

« Tu me soupçonnes de magouiller un truc louche, Potter ? Après tout, qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre, hein ? C'est vrai, je ne suis qu'un petit con sournois au final. » Il tourne les talons et se barre à son tour.

Héla, héla, il me fait quoi là le Drago ? Une crise existentielle ? Il en a marre du rôle du serpent venimeux et pas franc du collier ? D'accord, je suis le premier à l'insulter, mais faut pas me faire un caca nerveux comme ça ! C'est bien lui ça, vous allez voir qu'il a tout pris au premier degré !

Avant de me rendre compte de ce que je fais, je lui cavale après et le plaque contre le mur. Meuh non c'est pas équivoque ! Il me foudroie du regard. Bah voilà, ça c'est mieux.

Nom d'une pucelle, il a la pupille humide ! Késkispass, késkejefé ?

« - Qu'est ce que tu me veux Potter ? (hargneux ! mais c'est qu'il mordrait ?)

-On peut savoir ce qui te prend de faire ton offensé, de me péter un scandale comme ça ?

-Rien, oublie. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'allai poster une lettre. Satisfait ?

- J'irai mieux quand je ne t'aurais plus sous le nez. Bon, allez, on se quitte bons ennemis… Bye bye Malfoy, fait de beaux cauchem…hmf… » Il me coupe la parole de manière très malpolie en collant sa bouche contre la mienne.

Big-bang. (Bis)

Mon cerveau ne répond pas, y'a plus personne aux commandes.

Au bout de trois mille ans il se désolidarise de mon museau avec un bruit mouillé et disparaît dans le couloir, un sourire plus que satisfait sur la tronche.

10 minutes plus tard je suis toujours planté dans le couloir, tétanisé.

Vous allez me dire que je suis complètement ridicule de gamberger comme ça pour un petit baiser avec juste un soupçon de langue. Et vous avez raison.

Remue-toi Harry, t'es un homme oui ou merde !

Méééé-euh… C'était pas n'importe quel baiser d'abord, c'était Malfoy !

Alors on se demande comment tu réagiras quand vous… Je réagirai rien du tout d'abord parce que ça n'arrivera jamais !

Je flageole cahin-caha vers la salle commune. Je suis tellement à l'ouest que je me trompe de direction au moins une trentaine de fois.

Quand j'arrive enfin à destination, ça fait belle lurette que tout le monde est allé se coucher, et j'en suis pas fâché. Inutile que tout le monde s'imagine qu'aller poster une simple lettre me met dans un état d'azimutage des neurones pas possible.

J'ai bien réussi à évacuer Malfoy et l'épisode du baiser de mon esprit pour cause de surmenage pré-match. L'équipes des gryffondors, dont je suis l'heureux capitaine (hum), joue demain son premier match de la saison (ça fait pro, hein ?) contre les serdaigles. Ces derniers vont tester leur nouvel attrapeur : médéme l'impératrice Cho Chang est partie pour cause de fin de scolarité. Ca ne peut être qu'un méga bonus pour eux si on considère que ces derniers temps elle avait chopé une furieuse tendance à fondre en larmes à chaque fois qu'elle loupait le vif d'or, c'est-à-dire un peu trop souvent.

Quand je dit surmenage, c'est pas moi qui stresse (chuis un tout ch'tit peu blasé à force), c'est mes joueurs. Je peux pas faire 50 mètres dans un couloir sans qu'il y en ai un qui me saute dessus pour parler stratégie, protège-tibias défectueux ou poils de balai. Enfin bon, ils se sont un peu calmés depuis que j'ai hurlé ce matin au p'tit déj que le prochain qui me courrait sur le haricot se retrouverait saucissonné en haut des buts un balai dans le cul avant d'avoir pu dire axe hypothalamo-hypophysaire ! (Nda : oups… déformation scolaire, héhéhé…)

Je vous parle même pas de Ron, lui Hermione est carrément obligée de lui verser toute une fiole d'_extremus puissantus valium abrutissantus _pour l'empêcher de bouffer son chapeau. (je dit pas ça pour rigoler : Molly a du mettre tellement de pièces pour boucher les trous qu'il y en a pas deux de la même couleur. Avec un peu de chance, il lancera une mode…) L'inconvénient de cet élixir salutaire pour ses nerfs et indirectement pour les nôtres, c'est que ça lui donne une fâcheuse tendance à baver abondamment sur sa robe et à répondre aux questions de la MacGo par des babils certes charmants mais pas très constructifs au niveau de la métamorphose rétroactive inversée sur les êtres organiques.

(Jour du match)

Je vais tuer Ron, je vais le tuer.

Hermione ne lui a rien donné ce matin (bah oui, sinon il ne tiendrai même pas sur son balai) et il est comme de juste en train de stresser méchamment, azimutant par le fait tout le reste de l'équipe. Quand on s'est levé de table après le petit déjeuner, il avait les muscles tellement congestionnés qu'il a pas été foutu de mettre un pied devant l'autre correctement et il s'est magnifiquement étalé par terre de tout son long.

Pas très reluisant pour le prestige des joueurs de Gryffondor …

Spinow (mon nouveau batteur, une vraie bête) et je moi même l'avons chopé sous les aisselles et quasiment traîné jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Et maintenant il est prostré sur le banc comme un petit vieux paralytique, les yeux perdus dans un monde qui nous est totalement et à jamais clôt : son cerveau.

J'ai envie de lui claquer le beignet pour voir si ça provoque chez lui une quelconque réaction…

Je n'ai pas le temps de mettre mon projet à exécution, Madame Bibine hurle dans le couloir « les joueurs sur le terrain ! »

Ron saute sur ses pieds comme un ressort (oooh bien, il tient debout, y'a du progrès) et s'avance vers la porte avec les autres, la démarche plus raide qu'une trique de troll des montagnes.

O.K, objectif premier du match du jour : ne SURTOUT pas laisser le souaffle aux serdaigles une seule seconde pour éviter qu'ils s'approchent des buts…

Bon ben quand faut y aller… Pfff, c'est encore moi qui vais me taper tout le boulot, j'le sens.

_Je vogue dans une stratosphère multicolore avec plein de bulles dorées, je virevolte, je plane… Oh, tient, salut Bambi… T'as les oreilles vertes, t'as vraiment aucun goût pour t'habiller… _

Oooh, zouliii ces deux rais de lumière… Céééé koi ?… Approchons-nous… 

J'ouvre les yeux.

Où suis-je ? Quelle heure est-il ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

J'aimerais me poser ces questions un peu moins souvent.

Ah, je connais ce plafond.

Un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs : je suis à l'infirmerie.

Voyons, mode rembobinage : Que s'est t-il passé avant que je me retrouve ici ?

Je vole sur mon balai, Ron viens d'encaisser son cinquième but, j'évite un cognard de manière particulièrement virtuose tout en cherchant le vif d'or des yeux avant que le match ne soit définitivement coulé pour nous. Ca y est, je le vois. Je fonce, je suis à deux centimètres à peine... Tout le monde hurle dans les gradins. Ben quoi, ils m'ont jamais vu gagner un match ? J'ai juste le temps de me retourner et ainsi de pouvoir admirer de très prés le grain du cuir du cognard qui s'abat ensuite violement sur mon crâne.

Fin de la bande, retour à l'infirmerie.

Suuuper...

Je crois que je vais prendre un abonnement ici et faire graver mon nom sur un des lits pour la postérité.

« Harry Potter, champion toutes catégories des séjours à l'infirmerie pour blessures, fractures et contusions diverses. » Ca en jette moyen.

Dans le but de contrôler l'étendue des dégâts, je tente de me relever pour me positionner sur mon séant. Peine perdue. C'est tout juste su j'arrive à remuer le cou, les doigts et les orteils.

Au secouuurs !

Aurais-je tout les os du corps brisés ? Ou alors je suis devenu paralytique, condamné à finir ma vie dans un hospice pour impotents. Heeelp !

« Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous bien cessez de vous agiter ? »

Mme Pomfresh ! Elle allume la lampe sur la table de chevet et je peux alors constater l'horreur de ma situation :

Je suis pas paralysé, je suis ligoté ! Des petites cordelettes argentées me retiennent scotché au lit. Non mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« -Hé, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ?

-Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen qui me soit venu à l'esprit pour vous empêcher de fuguer comme vous en avez l'habitude avant votre complet rétablissement !

-Mais vous avez définitivement pété un câble ! Détachez moi tout de suite !

-Crier ne vous servira à rien, Mr Potter. Et maintenant je vous laisse, j'ai à faire.

-REVENEZ ICI ! » Trop tard, elle est partie.

Non mais quelle vieille chouette tourneboulée ! C'est elle qu'il faudrait attacher, non mais sans blague !

Je fulmine en lançant des regards assassin au plafond qui n'y est pour rien, contraint à l'immobilité. J'ai horreur de ça !

« Tiens tiens Potter, Mais quelle est cette position compromettante ? Quelqu'un qui passerait par là pourrait bien avoir envie d'en profiter... »

Malfoy. Je vais mourir.

Et voila c'est tout pour cette fois ! Si vous êtes furieux contre moi, postez donc une petite review pour me faire part de votre haine ! (j'ai l'air d'aimer ça en plus...)


	3. infirmerie

« -Eh ben Potter, je m'attendais à te retrouver en pièces détachées option puzzle, pas saucissonné sur un lit d'infirmerie !

-Je vais très bien ! C'est cette vieille toquée d'infirmière qui me séquestre !

-Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre puisqu'elle t'offre à moi pour ainsi dire sur un plateau... » Malfoy repousse la porte du pied et la verrouille d'un geste négligent de la baguette avant de s'approcher lentement de moi, un sourire ne me disant rien qui vaille aux lèvres. Je sens comme une sueur froide m'envahir le dos...

« -Ne... ne t'approches pas !

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de donner des directives.

-N'avance pas plus ! Oooh non, non ! Ne monte pas sur le lit ! » Malfoy est hilare. Pas impressionné pour un sou par mes protestations véhémentes, il est maintenant à quatre pattes sur le lit à mes pieds et entame une lente progression vers moi, une expression carnassière sur le visage, en prenant soin d'envoyer valdinguer les couvertures au passage.

Mais c'est qu'il est bien capable de me baiser tout ligoté sur ce lit en plein milieu de l'infirmerie ! Je dois avouer que le voir s'approcher de moi tel le fauve vers un bon steak me fait un putain d'effet.

Je déglutis et ferme les yeux, faisant mon possible pour ignorer les vibrations de l'épais matelas attestant de son arrivée imminente au dessus de moi.

Ca y est il est arrivé à mon niveau, je devine ses avant-bras tendus de part et d'autre de l'oreiller et son bassin à trente tout petits centimètres du mien. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher plus longtemps et ouvre les yeux, pour le regretter aussitôt : son visage est à deux centimètres du mien et j'ai ainsi un superbe gros plan de son minois.

Je vous raconte pas l'onde de choc.

Sans prévenir, sa bouche fond sur la mienne dans le but clairement avoué de me rouler la pelle de ma vie. Je fais alors appel à tout le courage de la maison de Godric Gryffondor (qui serait sûrement horrifié de savoir comment je m'en sers) pour ne pas répondre à son baiser et garder la bouche fermement close.

Non mais sans blague, il va voir qu'il me reste quand même un minimum de dignité et de contrôle de mon corps !

Je me donne cinq minutes avant de craquer.

Draco grogne devant ma réticence. Pour y remédier, il abaisse son bassin et frotte brièvement nos entrejambes.

Sous le coup, j'hoquette et il en profite pour prendre possession de ma bouche, satisfait.

Sa langue s'introduit entre mes lèvres d'abord comme un petit serpent puis de plus en plus audacieuse. La mienne restant résolument impassible au prix d'énormes efforts de volonté, Draco cesse la leçon d'apnée et me mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de chuchoter dans mon cou « Tu comptes me faire le coup de la viande froide longtemps, Darling ? » Mais c'est quoi cette manie des p'tits noms chez ce mec ? Est-ce que je l'appelle Honey, moi ?

«-Autant que faire se peut, Malfoy. J'ai pas l'intention de rentrer dans ton petit jeu SM !

-Ah bon ? Voyons voir... »

Il se met à m'embrasser dans le cou en déboutonnant ma chemise de pyjama (qui c'est qui me l'a mit ce pyju ? Pom-pom ? Beuuurk...) Une fois mon torse largement dénudé il y plante une avalanche de baisers, suivant une trajectoire descendante.

Il s'attarde sur mes tétons, les suçant, les mordillant. Je dois de mon coté me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de gémir.

Mauvaise idée : le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche ne fait que m'exciter d'avantage. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes avant que je ne capitule.

Il continue son itinéraire touristique, traçant avec sa langue un sillon humide jusqu'à mon nombril qu'il embrasse du bout des lèvres, tandis que ses mains passent et repassent le long de mes flancs.

Arrivé au niveau de mon entrejambe, il contemple la bosse conséquente tendant le tissu de mon pantalon avec un petit air satisfait. Il approche son visage et frotte sa joue contre le renflement en ronronnant comme un chat.

C'en est trop ! Le contact m'électrise totalement et je me sens augmenter encore de volume.

J'halète de plus en plus fort et des plaies se sont formées à mes poignets à force de les tortiller entre les cordelettes les entravant.

« M-Malfoy !... »

Il abandonne mon érection pour remonter au niveau de mon visage.

« Quelque chose pour votre service, Mr Potter ? »

Il est ravi ce con ! Il m'embrasse langoureusement avant de planter ses yeux bleus schtroumpf dans le mien. (Nda : oui, à ce sujet, on trouve de ces trucs dans les fics que ça en devient comique : de l'anthracite au ciel d'orage en passant par l'acier et même le tilleul. Alors moi c'et bleu schtroumpf, voila. Mais je casse l'ambiance là...)

Je soutiens son regard et avec le max de fermeté dont on peut faire preuve dans ma situation et dans mon état je lui ordonne :

« -Arrête ça tout de suite Draco.

-Donne moi une seule bonne raison de le faire...

-C'est très simple : il est hors de question que je reste passif en te laissant faire tout le boulot. T'as gagné, on va le faire, mais je veux que ce soit à armes égales. Moi aussi je veux te faire des trucs petit prince, et crois-moi tu me suppliera bien vite... »

Surpris par mes propos, il se redresse légèrement et me considère pensivement, à demi étendu sur moi, pendant que je reprends mon souffle tant bien que mal en lui faisant les yeux revolver (ça vient pas d'une chanson ça ?)

« Très bien Potter, après tout moi aussi je préférerais un peu plus d'action de ta part... » Un énième sourire lubrique étira ses lèvres.

« -Mais une promesse est une promesse, et je compte bien te la faire tenir !

-Pas de soucis de ce coté là, Malfoy...

-Très bien, alors je te laisse à ta... convalescence. »

Il saute à bas du lit et dans un soudain souci de décence il me remet la couverture dessus d'un geste vif et franchit la porte d'un pas guilleret.

« -Hé attends ! Tu pourrais me détacher maintenant, non ?

-Désolé mais là je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt, me réponds sa voix déjà lointaine.

-MALFOY, FILS DE... DE MALFOY ! »

J'ai encore le temps d'entendre un petit rire avant que la porte ne se referme.

Quel salaud ! Il me laisse moisir dans cette foutue infirmerie et qui plus est dans un état d'excitation avancée. Dans l'empêchement de me « finir à la main » il faut impérativement que je me calme avant que la Pomfresh ne revienne.

Manquerait plus qu'elle s'imagine que c'est elle qui me met dans cet état...

En tout cas les dés sont jetés, comme on dit. Ce n'était pas du bluff, je capitule face à Malfoy et à mes hormones. Somme toute je crois que nous sommes partis pour passer un moment très agréable...

...oOo...

Deux jours après, Mme Pomfresh me laisse enfin sortir de l'infirmerie...

J'ai eu le temps de recenser toutes les fissures du plafond de leur donner à touts des surnoms.

Peu après le départ du serpentard tortionnaire, Ron est venu me faire un compte-rendu du match, la queue entre les jambes. A noter que le contraire eu été anormal et ma foi fort inquiétant.

A ma grande surprise, nous n'avons pas perdu, moi qui m'étais préparé à un score apocalyptique du style 3670 à 40 ! Mais apparemment, même dans les pommes et pissant le sang, mon corps à eu le réflexe d'agripper le vif d'or avant de glisser du balai. J'ai fait une chute de 35 mètres et me suis fait 17 fractures (disparues en 17 secondes grâce à l'autre geôlière) mais je l'ai pas lâché ! D'après Ron, Mme Bibine a même y aller au pied de biche pour le récupérer.

Un peu inquiétant, quand même...

Deux jours donc à végéter toujours ligoté sur mon « lit de douleur » pendant lesquels j'ai eu tout le loisir d'imaginer ce que j'allais faire au blond une fois sorti de là.

Autant vous dire que je suis rempli d'idées et impatient de les appliquer !

A l'instant présent pas plus tard que tout de suite je déambule dans les couloirs en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

J e devais officiellement sortir à 10h du matin mais j'ai tellement saoulé Pommy qu'elle m'a mit dehors avec pertes et fracas sur les coups de 7h. Winner !

Le refrain de « Hot Stuff » que j'étai occupé à siffloter meurt sur mes lèvres quand en déboulant à l'extrémité j'avise mon serpentard préféré pile à l'autre bout, face à moi.

Même pas 5 minutes que je suis liberté et je lui tombe déjà dessus ! Merci mon Dieu de toujours le placer sur mon chemin ! (Nda : de rien mon chou)

On se fixe dans les yeux, figés. Je serais pas surpris qu'un buisson mort passe en roulant entre nous sur un air d'harmonica...

« Un de nous deux est de trop dans ce château, Draco The Kid ! »

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? Mon cerveau aurait-il été davantage endommagé par la chute que ce que je croyais ?

Il pouffe.

Sans nous lâcher des mirettes, nous nous mettons à avancer simultanément. (schkling, schkling...)

J'essaie de faire passer dans mes yeux tout ce que je projette de lui faire subir et je crois qu'il reçoit le message cinq sur cinq.

Impact dans 15 secondes, 10, 5...

Soudain, déboulant telle une tornade et sans petit klaxon d'avertissement d'un couloir perpendiculaire, la Mac Go fait irruption entre nous deux.

Sans un regard pour ma petite personne, elle attrape Draco par l'épaule.

« Mr Malfoy, suivez-moi dans le bureau du directeur je vous prie. Allons, suivez-moi... »

Le visage de Draco passe de la surprise à la frustration pour finalement se couvrir d'une expression d'angoisse pure.

Il suit docilement l'écossaise et ils disparaissent tout les deux dans le couloir.

Grand moment de solitude.

Quand mon cerveau réussit finalement à me convaincre que ça ne sert à rien de rester planté là comme un couillon plus longtemps, je reprends mon chemin vers le tour Nord, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et la mine renfrognée. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir un autre moment pour nous tomber sur le râble celle-là ? Juste quand je m'apprêtais à plaquer le dragon contre le mur et à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce qu'il lui veut le big boss à mon Malfoy perso ?

Je me perds dans l'incréduliture et la perplexitude les plus totales.

...oOo...

Déjeuner.

Ce matin, Rogue a manifesté sa joie de me voir de retour en battant son record de remarques désagréables.

Il en a trouvée une qui semble particulièrement le réjouir :

« Si vous montriez autant d'application dans les potions que dans votre passion pour les chutes spectaculaires et glorieuses, je devrai sans doute me résoudre à vous céder mon poste Potter. Mais comme ce n'est manifestement pas le cas, je me contenterai de vous donner une retenue samedi prochain. Et vous serez assez aimable pour retirer toute cette morve rose des murs de ma salle, merci. »

Le train-train quotidien, quoi.

Mais c'est à peine si je l'ai écouté d'une demi oreille, tout mon cerveau étant concentré sur cette unique préoccupation : mais ou donc est passé Draco ? En effet, sa place est restée inoccupée durant tout le cours de potion et il est également absent de la table des serpentards en ce moment même.

« Harry, tu es avec nous ? »

L'intervention d'Hermione me fait réaliser que ça fait 10 minutes que je fixe la table vert et argent comme si j'espérais conjurer Malfoy par la force de ma pensée.

« -Eh bé, je... euh...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... Je répète : tu viens te balader dans le parc avec nous après manger ? »

Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est relâche en ce mercredi après-midi...

« Ben... en fait j'ai un peu mal au crâne... Je crois que je vais plutôt me reposer au dortoir, désolé. »

Mione me fixe comme si deux petites antennes clignotantes venait de me sortir des oreilles. C'est sûr qu'un Harry Potter préférant une bonne petite sieste à un aprém de déconne dans le parc à de quoi la stupéfactionner, surtout que j'ai passé ces deux derniers jours à bramer à qui voulait bien l'entendre que j'étais en pleine forme.

« Comme tu veux... »

Ouais, comme je veux. Sauf qu'il est hors de question de pioncer. Draco est passé préfet en chef si je ne m'abuse, Hermione nous a suffisamment bassiné avec pour que mon cerveau imprime. Et les préfet en chef ont une chambre perso... J'ai la ferme intention d'aller farfouiner du coté de celle de Draco afin de découvrir les raisons de sa disparition et accessoirement pour lui sauter dessus.

Obligé de faire celui qui dort profondément avant que Ron et les autres évacuent gentiment le dortoir afin d'aller batifoler dans l'herbes avec le reste de la population de Poudlard.

Après une rapide vérification à la carte du maraudeur pour être sûr de ne me collisionner à personne ce coup ci et surtout pour m'assurer de la présence de Malfoy dans sa chambre, je met les voiles, direction les cachots.

Arrivé devant la porte de Draco (ses initiales sont calligraphiées sur une plaque en argent. Il se la péte pas à part ça...) je me heurte à une serrure verrouillée et un Alohomora impuissant, évidemment.

Mais Super Potter a tout prévu. Je sort triomphalement un bout de fil de fer de ma poche et crochète la serrure en moins de deux. Parfois rien de mieux que de bonnes vieilles méthodes moldues pour forcer la porte d'un sang pur.

Je pousse la porte et pénètre dans la semi pénombre en me retenant de pousser un retentissant BOUH !

Bien m'en prend.

Malfoy est prostré sur son lit (couette verte et baldaquins, of course), la tête cachée entre ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et les épaules secouées.

« Draco... Tu... Tu pleures ? »

...oOo...

Ouf, il était long celui-là ! (enfin de mon point de vue...) Je coupe encore en plein suspens, hihihi !

Le lemon de la mort qui tue est pour le chapitre prochain, promit juré craché ! (ptiou !)

Allez, si vous voulez que la suite arrive aussi vite, noyez moi donc sous un tsunami de reviews !

Ooooh oui j'aime ça !


	4. Mmmaman

« Draco, tu… tu pleures ? »

Il relève la tête brusquement et me fixe, ses iris humides quasi phosphorescents. Non seulement il pleure, mais en plus il me flanque les jetons.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, Potter ? Dégage ! Fous moi la paix, dégage j'te dis ! »

Une part de moi ne demande rien de mieux que de se barrer loin de ce Malfoy larmoyant et déstabilisant, mais un autre bout jusqu'ici insoupçonné de ma conscience me hurle d'aller faire un 'ros câlin au p'tit blond tristounet. Du coup je reste planté comme un gland en plein courant d'air, tel le lapin dans les phares de la camionnette.

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je te dit de foutre le camp ! »

C'est mon célèbre esprit de contradiction qui me pousse alors à refermer la porte derrière moi et à m'approcher doucement du serpentard en le surveillant quand même du coin de l'œil. Faudrait pas non plus qu'il me morde ! Une fois arrivé au niveau du lit je pose une moitié de fesse sur la couette à environ 1 mètre de Draco. Celui-ci, figé, me regarde avec un air paumé, comme s'il ne savait plus quoi faire ni penser. Parallèlement de grosses larmes continuent de couler le long de ses joues pâles. A cette vue, mon cœur se serre.

Pardon ? Qu'est ce que je viens de dire, « mon cœur se serre » ?… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive moi !

Je suis assis sur le lit de Draco Malfoy, présentement en train de dégouliner comme une fontaine, à me demander pourquoi il pleure et comment faire pour le faire arrêter de pleurer parce que… Parce que s'il continue à chialer comme ça je vais finir par m'y mettre aussi !

Mais qu'est ce qui se paaasse !

Ma main s'avance vers la joue de Draco (j'lui ai rien demandé à celle-là !) et essuie une larme en suspension à ses cils du bout des doigts.

Le blond est toujours en mode « no connexion », il continue de me regarder avec l'air d'une poule devant une pelle à tarte.

Soudainement, sans prévenir et je dirais même par surprise, il se jette sur moi et se met à me sangloter dessus en s'agrippant à mes épaules.

Aaarg, c'te trouille !

Quand mon cœur remonte de mes chaussettes pour réintégrer ma poitrine, je passe mes bras autour du pauvre petit serpent tourneboulé et le serre contre moi. Foutu pour foutu, allons-y franchement.

Il est secoué de spasmes et inonde abondamment mon col de chemise.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe Draco ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?…

- Ma… Maman…

-Euh, non, moi c'est Harry, tu t'souviens ?

-N-Non… C'est ma mère, elle est m-m-morte ! »

Ah.

Effectivement, c'est ennuyeux.

Il tremble comme une feuille et moi je cherche désespérément un truc à dire qui ne reflèterait pas comme d'habitude mon crétinisme avancé.

Mais que dire à un mec qui vient de perdre sa mère ?

Bon, la brève rencontre que j'ai fait avec la Narcissa ne m'a pas à franchement parler laissé le souvenir d'une femme charmante et le sourire aux lèvres, mais lui c'était sa môman…

C'est déjà assez troublant comme affaire d'avoir à consoler Draco Malfoy le prince des serpentards, j'sais pas si vous saisissez bien toute la portée de cette phrase. La seule fois ou je l'ai vu pleurer précédemment, c'était quand Pansy Parkinson lui avait marché sur le gros orteil.

« Euh… Toutes mes condoléances… »

Pas brillant mais j'ai fait pire.

Je commence à le bercer doucement, en me balançant d'avant en arrière. Ca me file rapidos la gerbe mais lui semble apprécier : ses hoquets s'espacent et sa respiration devient plus calme. Il reste cependant scotché à moi comme un collier géant humain. Je crois que l'après midi de sexe débridé sur laquelle j'avais compté est définitivement passée à la moulinette.

Autant en prendre mon parti.

Je m'adosse à la colonne de bois du baldaquin et cale Draco contre moi, entreprenant de lui caresser le dos tout doucement pour le détendre.

Apparemment il apprécie mon geste à sa juste valeur puisqu'il se blottit davantage contre moi en reniflant encore un peu, les yeux clos.

Il… Il est trop mââââââââgnon ! Je me liquéfie sur place. Malfoy mignon, cherchez l'erreur.

En tout cas, je me sens plutôt bien comme ça, je sens la chaleur du blond m'envahir, c'est trop cool, ça fait comme une méga-bouillote.

Je me sent bien, très, très bien…

……oOo……

Ou suis-je ? Quelle heure est-il ? Quel j… Oh et puis merde à la fin, ça suffit !

C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que je me réveille dans le brouillard, ça commence à me piler sérieusement les bonbons ! (nda : j'fait c'que j'veux avec mon clavier, na !)

Fin de l'amnésie post-réveil, l'épisode serpentard larmoyant me revient en mémoire.

Nous sommes toujours sur le lit de Draco, mais allongés (merde, je me suis endormi ! THE manque de tact !) et toujours étroitement enlacés. Les bras de Draco sont passés autours de mon cou, les miens noués sur sa taille et je vous parle même pas de nos jambes.

Mais quelle heure est-il au juste ? Le poignet qui porte ma montre est hélas coincé sous la hanche du blond. Ce dernier ouvre brusquement les yeux et me fixe, nez à nez, parfaitement réveillé.

2éme grande frousse de ce chapitre pour moi.

« -Ca farte, Potter ?

-Ben moi… (je suis affalé sur un pieu grand luxe, emmêlé à un serpent souple doté d'une paire de fesse à réserver illico son ticket pour les enfers, comment veux-tu que ça aille ?) …Ca va. Et toi ? »

Il grimace.

« -J'ai pas pleuré comme ça depuis mes 6 ans, je te raconte pas la migraine.

-Tu veux… Parler ?

-Parler de quoi ? Ma mère est morte, Harry. C'est tellement énorme que j'ai encore du mal à percuter. Ca faisait 3 semaines qu'elle était à Ste Mangouste mais jusqu'à ce matin je croyais dur comme fer que ça ne finirait pas comme ça… Comme un gosse, je croyais qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais. J'adorais ma mère Harry, vraiment. Tu comprends, ce n'était pas comme avec mon père, je n'étais pas pour elle uniquement l'héritier Malfoy, je n'avais pas cette nécessité pesante d'être toujours parfait en sa présence. Elle est la seule qui m'aime… qui m'a aimé pour moi, qui me connaissait. »

Il respire un grand coup et ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Faisant preuve d'une subtilité pour le moins inhabituelle, j'attends qu'il reprenne la parole pour finir de vider son sac.

« -Mais je ne vais pas la pleurer plus longtemps. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ?…

-Parce que c'est une des rares choses pour lesquelles elle aurait été capable de me coller une gifle magistrale sans sourciller. » Il a un petit sourire amusé. « Elle a horreur qu'on se morfondre sur les morts, et voir son fils adopter cette attitude de repli sur soi qu'elle exècre tant ne pourrait que la mettre en fureur. Alors je ne vais pas l'oublier, mais je vais continuer, tout simplement. »

Waou, il parle bien quand même. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire, alors je le serre un peu plus étroitement contre moi.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu fais ça Potter ? »

Sa voix est étranglée. Oh non, il va pas remettre ça ?

« -Pourquoi t'es gentil comme ça avec moi ?… Pourquoi…

-Ta gueule. J'en sais rien. Mais tu sais, si ça t'embête, je peux très bien me remettre à t'insulter. C'est comme tu veux…

-Non, non. Ca me plaît bien comme ça. »

Et pof, il se rendort.

Ouais c'est bien mignon tout ça mais moi il faut que je réintègre mon dortoir fissa avant le retour des autres si je veux pas me faire pincer.

Je déploie des trésors insoupçonnés de souplesse et d'ingéniosité pour me désolidariser de l'orphelin sans le réveiller. Une fois l'opération menée à terme avec succès (nda : 5/5 Tango Roger) et avant de sortir, je me retourne et lui plante un poutou sur la joue.

Houla, je crois que je part gentiment en couille…

……oOo……

Rentrer avant les autres, bieeen sûr !… Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau mon pauvre vieux…

Le lit de Malfoy est excessivement confo ou alors c'est lui-même qui a des effets somnifériques sur ma personne mais en tout cas on a pioncé comme des loirs : il fait nuit noire dehors.

Pas étonnant si on prend en compte qu'il est minuit et des poussières.

Mon arrivée discrétos au dortoir je peux me la coller au fondement.

Quand je rentre dans notre piaule, c'est à peine si Seamus, Dean et Ron ne se jettent pas sur moi pour me plaquer à terre et me ligoter.

Ils étaient tout les trois en train de m'attendre, sagement assis sur leurs lits. Je me dirige vers le mien en m'efforçant de prendre une tête qui exprimerait clairement « je-ne-suis-pas-d'humeur-et-le-premier-qui-m'adresse-la-parole-je-l'émascule ».

Peine perdue, les questions fusent.

« -Harry tu étais où ?

-Avec qui ?

-C'était bien ?

-C'est un mec ou une fille ?

-L'est de quelle maison ?

-T'es sorti couvert ?

-Vous l'avez fait combien de fois ?

-Allez, raconte ! »

Mayday, mayday, que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours !

« -Alors Harry, tu craches le morceau !

-Foutez-moi la paix et recouchez vous gentiment, allez, couchés ! Voulez-vous bien tous les trois… Mais ! Ou est Neville au fait ? »

Petit moment de flottement pendant qu'ils s'entre-regardent en pouffant.

« Ben… » Seamus retient un fou rire à grand peine. « Luna l'a quasiment prit en otage à la fin du dîner en clamant qu'elle allait « s'occuper de son cas »… »

Des images apocalyptiques s'imposent à mon cerveau.

Oooh par Merlin…

Les autres sont littéralement pliés en deux.

« Vous vous imaginez, hoquète Dean, s'ils ont un lardon ! »

Et c'est repartit pour le gros fou rire de hyènes.

Je suis pour ma part plutôt consterné, pas seulement par les galipettes des deux fêlés du bocal, mais aussi et surtout par le degré de lobotomisation de mes camarades de chambrée. On est très loin de la sophistication digne des serpentards…

Mais qu'est ce que je blablate moi ? Je suis un gryffondor, que diable ! Rouge et or forever ! On y croit ! Et après tout c'est pas grave si les griffons ont une légère tendance à être un peu (beaucoup) bourrins, hein ! Je ne suis pas moi-même un modèle de subtilité, n'est-ce pas…

Je profite de ce que les trois autres trolls soient occupés à se rouler sur la carpette pour foncer me planquer dans mon lit et lancer un sort de verrouillage sur les rideaux. Dodo.

……oOo……

Le lendemain, à midi, pendant le déjeuner.

Tout Poudlard est en émoi des amours de Loufoca et Neville, ce qui a l'avantage de faire que tout le monde se contre-tamponne royalement de mon découchage de cette nuit.

Draco est revenu parmi nous (Amen) et est présentement en train de mâchouiller son ragoût en écoutant avec un intérêt visiblement limité la dissertation de Parkinson sur les déficiences neuronales des maisons gryffondor et serdaigle dues selon elle à l'appauvrissement du sang magique. Et ta connerie, elle est congénitale ?

« Hé, Harry, je peux te parler avant les cours de cette aprém', steuplaît ? »

Koi ki m'veux le gars MacMillan ? Pas contrariant, je le suis dans un couloir désert. Là, il se plaque méchamment contre moi en baladant ses mains un peu partout.

« -Bas les pattes Ernie ! C'est pas un self-service !

-J'ai trop envie de toi Harry, arrête de me repousser ! »

J'aurais jamais dû coucher avec lui l'année dernière, c'est pot-de-glu-man, et c'est même pas un bon coup ! Il continue de me peloter à tord et à travers et alors que j'hésite entre une droite et un bon coup de genou pour m'en défaire, j'avise par dessus son épaule un Dray qui s'approche de nous d'un pas vif et l'air carrément furax.

Woé, ça va swinguer.

Il attrape le serdaigle par son tee-shirt et le tire brusquement en arrière.

« -Dégage, Macmillan !

-Malfoy ! Mais qu'est ce que… Fous nous la paix ! »

Les yeux de Draco flamboie et il lui lance le regard qui tue.

« Je t'ai dit de dégager. Qui t'a autorisé à toucher à mes petites affaires ? » Terrorisé, Ernie décampe sans demander son reste.

« Quand à toi… » Draco se retourne vers moi et me re-plaque contre le mur. Aouch… encore une ou deux fois comme ça et adieu ma colonne vertébrale !

« -Tu es à moi Potter, à moi tout seul. Interdiction de te faire tripoter par quelqu'un d'autre, qui que ce soit. Capito ?

-C'est un peu… Draconien comme système, non ?

-Arrête moi si je me trompe Potter, mais tu as fait un jeu de mots là ? Waow, tu es en nets progrès. Encore un peu de temps passé en ma compagnie et tu seras presque capable de soutenir une conversation mondaine…

-On a pourtant pas franchement discuté ces derniers temps il me semble.

-Hum… Pas faux. » Il m'embrasse et me demande avec un sourcil aristocratiquement haussé : « Ca te pose un problème ?

-Draco…

-Ouiii ?… souffle-t-il pendant que ses mains descendent le long de mon dos avec comme destination mon postérieur.

-On a défense contre les forces du mal en cours commun avec les deux autres maisons dans 5 minutes. » Il se redresse et me fixe un bref instant puis s'éloigne en rouspétant.

« -Puisqu'il le faut… Mais je te préviens beau brun, encore une frustration dans ce genre et je te viole en plein cours de potions.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, Dragounet… »

Il me fixe avec des yeux en balles de ping-pong. Ben quoi, moi aussi j'ai le droit de me faire plaisir avec ce p'tit jeu des surnoms débiles, non ? Un partout, balle au centre.

Draco me laisse 5minutes d'avance pour entrer dans la salle de cours. Une fois que tout le monde est arrivé (en tout 5 gryffondors, 2 poufsouffles, 4 serdaigles et 5 serpentards), le professeur Bang émerge de derrière son bureau ou il était occupé à bidouiller je sais pas trop quoi et nous annonce avec un grand sourire édenté : « Bien, bien. Aujourd'hui jeunes gens, nous allons travailler en binômes ! » Alors que tout le monde a le mouvement réflexe de se tourner vers son voisin, il lève les bras en l'air et s'exclame « Non, non, non ! Nous allons mélanger un peu les pôles de cette classe ! Je ne veux pas voir deux élèves de la même maison ensembles ! » Luna se jette aussitôt sur un Neville qui prend un air apeuré assez comique, Hermione se dirige avec tout naturellement vers une serdaigle et Ron se fait alpaguer par un grand escogriffe de poufsouffle.

Je reste le cul sur ma chaise à m'interroger sur la direction à prendre quand un Draco Malfoy déterminé et écartant d'un geste sec les 4-5 personnes s'approchant de moi avec espoir s'assoie en face de moi, très décontracté.

Bon ben d'accord, alors.

Tout le reste de la classe nous dévisage en chuchotant, je suppute qu'il s'attendent à un entre tuage en règle pendant cette séance de travaux pratiques.

« Tout le monde est par groupe de deux ? Parfait ! Alors on va débuter par un petit entraînement sur les sortilèges silencieux et le sort de bouclier. C'est parti mon kiki ! »

Draco et moi nous plaçons face à face, baguettes levées. (nda : ça me rappelle une scène du t2 ça… oups ! ) Silence dans la salle, tout le monde nous fixe n attendant le premier jet de sang. Je lutte très péniblement contre un fou ire, quand Draco exécute un rapide mouvement de baguette et je me retrouve avec ma robe de sorcier colorée en rose vif.

Stupeur.

Les serpentards sont écroulés. Ah il veut jouer à ça ? O.K, il se trouve que je suis moi aussi très taquin. Bing, il est tellement content de lui qu'il ne voit pas le sort partir. Mais c'est qu'il est croquignou comme tout avec ses bottes hautes en vinyle orange ! Il chancelle puis riposte en me suspendant de grosses boucles en forme de cœurs aux oreilles. Ayeuh ! A mon tour : Pas mal les mèches violettes ! Hop, en moins de deux je me retrouve avec un boa de plumes. Et zou, je lui colle un sac à mains avec des paillettes.

Nous sommes tout les deux pliés de rire et les autres élèves sont paralysés, avec la tête de personnes qui viennent de voir un veracrasse boulotter un hypogriffe. Le prof, lui, est carrément enthousiaste.

« Bravo messieurs, quelle brillante créativité ! Transformer les mangemorts en vamps ne peut que les déstabiliser, c'est génial et non violent ! Allez, tous ensembles ! »

Il encourage les autres à nous imiter avec de grand moulinets de bras. Le reste du cours se passe dans un bordel indescriptible et fini en baston générale à coups d'escarpins et de rouges aux lèvres. Tout le monde en ressort à 16h bras dessus bras dessous après avoir retrouvé un look un peu plus soft, même si Ron n'a pas encore réussi à se débarrasser de tout ses piercings.

Je profite de la mini cohue pour passer à l'action (Potter, le retour) : je chope Draco par la taille, par ici mon joli, et l'entraîne à tout berzingue. Objectif : sa chambre, et plus vite que ça.

Arrivés devant sa porte, il tapote le verrou avec sa baguette et la bobinette choît. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de tourner la poignée, je le soulève dans mes bras, ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied et entre en le portant.

« Prêt à consommer, mon chéri ? »

Il est mort de rire. J'adore le faire rigoler !

Je referme le battant d'un coup de hanche et m'assoit sur le lit, Draco se retrouvant ainsi sur mes genoux. Il se marre toujours.

Je lui attrape le menton et le tourne vers moi (pas que le menton, le reste de sa tronche aussi). Il capte tout de suite le message et arrête de rire pour m'embrasser.

Sans se désolidariser de mon visage, il pivote sur mes genoux, se plaçant à califourchon et face à moi, et croise ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je verrouille mes bras dans son dos et nous engageons un bras de fer labial qui dure un bon bout de temps. Petite pause pour reprendre notre souffle avant de le reperdre entre les lèvres de l'autre. (nda : jolie formule. Bon, promit, maintenant je ferme ma gueule pendant tout le reste de cette scène !)

Mes mains sont passées sous sa robe de sorcier et sous son tee-shirt et se promènent lentement le long de son dos. Il détache ses lèvres des miennes pour enfouir son visage dans mon cou qu'il couvre de baisers et de coups de langues, une des ses mains passée dans mes cheveux et l'autre agrippant ma robe.

Soudain, il relève la tête et appuie brusquement sur mon torse, me forçant à m'allonger. Il fait passer sa robe et sa chemise par dessus sa tête et entreprend de me faire la même chose.

Une fois torses nus tout les deux, je me redresse, le faisant basculer sur le lit à son tour. A l'attaque ! Mes doigts fébriles défont sa ceinture et je fais lentement glisser sa braguette. Il se tortille pour retirer son jean et prends ma main dans l'intention de la poser sur son boxer, de plus en plus tendu.

Hors de question, je veux le faire mariner un maximum avant que mes pulsions ne prennent totalement le contrôle de mon corps. Je me penche vers son ventre blanc et souffle sadiquement mon haleine chaude sur sa peau fraîche, il gémit mais ne bouge pas.

Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur son nombril et sors la pointe de ma langue, puis remonte le long de sa poitrine et de son cou, m'attardant sur la jugulaire qui palpite rapidement, jusqu'à son visage que j'embrasse partout, les paupières, le coin des lèvres, le bout du nez…

Il pose ses mains sur mes omoplates et laisse courir la pulpe de ses doigts sur les muscles de mon dos. Arrivé à mes hanches, il les pétrit un instant puis tiraille sur mon jean avec un soupir significatif. A tes ordres, mon chou.

Je m'étends à mon tour sur le dos et le laisse reprendre le commandement des opérations. Il ouvre mon pantalon et le fait glisser trééés lentement, puis l'envoie balader derrière lui. Il frôle ensuite le tissu tendu de mon boxer du plat de la paume, puis passe le bout des doigts sous l'élastique, à quelque centimètres de mon sexe.

Je tremble comme une feuille et ferme les yeux dans le but de baisser un peu la pression. Il passe alors ses mains sous mes fesses, les agrippe et me tire brutalement contre lui. Nous nous heurtons, je suffoque.

Il se recule un peu et fait descendre mon boxer, qui part rejoindre le reste de nos habits. Ses deux longues mains fines et longues entourent ma verge et commencent à la masser doucement, puis de plus en plus vite.

J'émet une suite de sons gutturaux et le repousse quand je me sens au bord de l'orgasme.

Je le veux.

Je l'attire contre moi et lui enlève à son tour son dernier vêtement en l'embrassant, puis le retourne et encercle sa taille d'un bras pendant que mon majeur se faufile entre ses jambes et s'introduit dans son anus qui se contracte instinctivement.

Il halète et griffe le drap de ses ongles tandis que deux autres doigts vont rejoindre leur condisciple. Je continue ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ondule des hanches contre mon érection. J'enlève alors mes doigts et le soulève légèrement, me glissant le plus délicatement possible en lui.

« Harry… Je ne suis pas en sucre, bordel… » Compris. Je commence à donner des coups de reins, de plus en plus rapides et prononcés, et il accompagne le mouvement. Il attrape ma main et la pose sur son sexe, que je me met à caresser au rythme de mes va et viens. Quand je le sens se répandre entre mes doigts, je me laisse submerger à mon tour.

Haletants, nous nous laissons tomber sur les oreillers, collants de sueur, Draco toujours entre mes bras.

« Harry… Dis-moi, tu ne compte pas t'arrêter là ?… »

……oOo……

Fin du quatrième chapitre ! ouf ! Bon, Harry et Draco vont faire encore l'amour une dizaine de fois mais en décrire une seule est déjà bien assez éprouvant pour mes petits nerfs !

Et bien me voilà déniaisée du slash, lol…

Je compte faire encore un chapitre et un épilogue. Envoyez moi vite vos reviews, je brûle de les lire presque autant qu'Harry brûlait de se faire Draco !

Petit sondage : pouvez-vous SVP indiquer votre sexe dans les reviews ? Si il y a un individu mâle qui a lu cette fic (ce dont je doute fort) je suis curieuse de savoir ses impressions!


	5. Noyeux Joël

Quelques précisions : c'est toujours une histoire parlant de relations HOMOSEXUELLES mais je crois que maintenant, tout le monde a compris.  
Les personnages sont tous à J.K Rowling (sauf bébé Jamy mais si elle veut je peut lui revendre les droits. Cher.), je ne suis responsable que de leurs mésaventures dans cette fanfic... je plaide coupable, Mr le Président.  
Attention, j'ai prit 2 petites libertés (en plus de tout le reste) : premièrement, Sirius n'est pas mort. On va dire qu'il est juste tombé à travers le rideau de l'autre coté de l'estrade, et qu'il s'est prit le gadin et la honte de sa vie.  
Deuxièmement, Tonks n'est pas en couple avec Remus vu qu'il est avec Sirius. Pigé ? O.K, alors on y va :

...oOo...

J'ai encore roupillé comme pas possible…  
Je ne sais pas si c'est ce gars qui a des effets soporifiques sur moi ou quoi, mais en ce moment ma vie se résume à Draco, dormir, Draco, dormir… (nda: et alors, t'as d'autres commentaires comme ça)  
Je suis pas dans la merde moi.  
Mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai fait çaaaa! Merlin, j'ai craqué, c'est terrible…  
Vous vous demandez sûrement «pourquoi tout ce boxon pour une petite nuit d'amour avec cette bombe», surtout que les scrupules c'est pas mon truc habituellement…  
Si je n'ai jamais voulu coucher avec Draco jusqu'ici, si je me suis contenté de mater à distance, si je ponds un œuf ce matin uniquement parce que nous nous sommes passés dessus mutuellement…  
…c'est parce que je l'aime, voilà. (nda: ouf, c'est dit)  
Je suis amoureux de Malfoy.  
D'ailleurs, il est ou celui là? J'ai beau faire l'étoile de mer dans son pieu, je ne rencontre aucun corps mou et chaud.  
J'entends des bruits d'eau en provenance de la porte sur ma droite, j'en déduit qu'il est dans sa douche.  
Dans quelques minutes il va en sortir…  
…et là, deux options:  
Soit il me chasse à coups de pieds dans le cul de ses draps et de ses murs, soit il la joue «je t'aime bien t'es un type sympa et un bon coup mais restons en là tu veux j'ai une réputation à tenir»… Tout mais pas ça. Je vais pas attendre sagement qu'il se ramène et me largue de quelque manière que ce soit, c'est moi qui vais me faire la malle et la jouer cube de glace intégral, na.  
Aujourd'hui débutent les vacances de Noël (nda: quoi, je n'en avait pas encore parlé? Oh, ça m'est totalement sorti de l'esprit… ) et je suis «convié» à les passer chez les Weasley. Deux semaines loin du serpent peroxydé m'aideront à faire une rentrée pleine de dignitude et de détachement.  
Du moins j'espère.  
Je m'extirpe résolument du lit tiède et confo (nda: mon chemin de croix de tout les matins…  
…et la chasse aux fringues commence.  
Je retrouve mon jean sous le canapé, à 5m du lit (Draco a vraiment une très grande chambre, et un don pour le lancer de futal), mon tee-shirt sous le bureau et mes chaussettes sur le tapis en compagnie de mes baskets…  
Grand moment de désespoir: ou est passé mon boxer?  
Je farfouine frénétiquement dans tous les coins de la pièce, les fesses aux quatre vents, pendant que l'autre reptile sifflote tout le best of d'Abba sous sa douche.  
Une soudaine intuition (probablement envoyée par St Plouc, le patron des paumés) me fait lever le nez au plafond pour y découvrir mon couvre-postérieur se balançant guillerettement au lustre.  
Diantre.  
Ou ai-je fourré ma baguette?  
Ah yes, la poche arrière de mon jean. (nd'Alastor Maugrey: gare à ton derrière, mon garçon)  
«Accio boxer»  
Je finit de m'habiller hâtivement (j'ai mit mon tee shirt à l'envers mais j'ai pas le temps de finasser) et fonce dans le couloir.

……oOo……

Ron est seul dans le dortoir quand j'y fait irruption, les autres ayant déjà décollé par transplanage pour leur sweet home (du moins Dean et Seamus, Neville ayant plus de chance d'atterrir en Alaska que chez lui)  
«-Ou étais-tu passé encore?  
-Ecoute Ron, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ou alors si tu veux je peux me pendre direct à une gargouille avec le châle de Trelawney.  
-Euh… Non, c'est bon… Bon, ben on fait nos valises»  
Vous voyez m'sieurs-dames, ça c'est mon copain. L'est pas ben fut-fut mais il sait quand il faut pas insister avec moi.  
Un genre d'instinct de survie je suppose.  
Je fourre pêle-mêle mes affaires dans ma grande valoche noire. Je dois avoir l'air de quelqu'un au bord de la crise de larmes car Ron n'arrête pas de me zieuter en con, comme si j'allais m'écouler d'une minute à l'autre sur mes piles de chaussettes en sanglotant.  
Je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas très loin.

Une fois les valises bouclées nous les traînons dans un raffut d'enfer à travers Poudlard puis dans le parc avant de sortir des limites du château. (nda: bah oui, on peut pas y transplaner. c'est chiant, quand même)  
Je flippe à l'idée de croiser Draco avant d'avoir mit les bouts , mais pas de traces de sa petite personne dans les alentours bourrés de 7éme années en train de «ploper» dans tout les coins.  
Le plus chaud dans le transplanage c'est de réussir à attraper toutes ses bagages et à les garder tout au long de l'opération, sauf bien sur si envoyer votre sac de linge sale au Tibet était votre intention de départ.  
Je suis donc actuellement dans une délicate position, ma valoche dans une main, mon sac dans l'autre et l'anneau de la cage d'Edwige entre les dents.  
Hum. A vue de nez, il serait temps de la nettoyer.  
«-Prêt? Demande Ron qui a calé les pénates de Coquecigrue sous son bras, ce qui est, je trouve, nettement plus avisé.  
-Chprêt!» Je postillonne abondamment sur Ed' qui se met à tirer la gueule.  
«POTTER»  
Oula.  
La voix que j'ouïe dans mon dos ne me semble pas contente, mais alors pas contente du tout!  
«Potter, att»  
PLOP!  
Aïe, aïe, aïe.  
Je me suis magnifiquement vautré dans la salle à manger des Weasley. L'arrivée imminente de Draco dans mon dos à déclenché deux réflexes simultanés: transplaner et prendre mes jambes à mon cou.  
Évidemment, c'est pas trop compatible.  
«Harry, Ron, mes chéris»  
Bon ben ça y est, c'est partit.  
«-Bonjours Madame Weas… Oumpf… (quelle poigne!) Désolé pour l'atterrissage catastrophe…  
-Tu n'es pas blessé?  
-Nan, j'ai l'habitude.  
-Vous avez déjeuné, les garçons?  
-Euh… Ben…  
-Non M'man! On s'est dépêché, en fait!  
-Oh Merlin, mais qu'avez vous donc dans la tête? Allez, asseyez vous à table»  
Elle me pousse devant une chaise et appuie vigoureusement sur mes épaules pour me contraindre à déposer mon derrière.  
Aooow… Doucement, je suis courbaturé de partout moi! C'est déjà un miracle que j'aie transplané au bon endroit et pas dans le poulailler.

Une demi-douzaine de saucisses et deux omelettes plus tard, j'arrive à m'échapper de la cuisine de Mme Weasley pour me réfugier dans la chambre de Ron, ou Hermione est déjà occupée à ranger par ordre alphabétique ses livres de chevets chouchous qu'elle trimballe partout.  
«-Salut Mione…  
-Oh, bonjour Harry. Ou avais-tu disparu hier après le cours de DFCM? J'ai mit une heure à retirer tous ces piercings… Mais! Qu'est ce que tu as dans le cou»  
Avant que j'aie pu faire la moindre tentative pour l'esquiver, elle me chope le bras et tire sur le col de mon tee-shirt.  
Ben vas-y, te gêne pas!  
«Waou, quel suçon»  
Pardon, un suçon? Je me dévisse la tête pour jeter un œil à mon tour.  
Ah ouais, effectivement. Il est baléze, on dirait la carte du Canada! Il a des tendances vampiriques, l'Élu De Mon Cœur? C'est peut-être ça que Ron matait tout à l'heure finalement.  
«-Oh, euh, non! C'et pas un suçon, en fait je… je développe un genre d'allergie à mon eau de toilette, tu vois…  
-Bien sûr… Et les traces de griffures que je voit sur tes omoplates, c'est aussi la faute à Hugo Boss »  
Et qu'elle tire de plus belle sur mon tee-shirt.  
«Tu t'es dégotée une vraie tigresse, dis-moi. C'est vrai que tu étais étrangement distrait ces temps-ci. Mais… qu'est ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu fais cette tête»  
Je vais chialer, je sens que je vais chialer, il ne faut surtout pas que je chiale!  
«Beuheuheu… sgnirf… Miooone!» Trop tard.  
Je m'écroule sur son épaule. Hermione est stupéfactionnée. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de me voir pleurer…  
«Ha… Harry! Qu'est ce que tu as?.. Allez, raconte tout à Tatie Hermione»  
Non mais cette fille yoyote de la crinière. Tant pis, j'ai trop besoin de me confier.  
«-Mione, je suis malheureeeuuuuuux !  
-Allons, allons…  
-J'aurais jamais du coucher avec lui!  
-Avec qui?  
-Avec Lui!  
-Ah… Et c'est quoi le problème avec «lui?  
-Ze l'aibe.  
-Quoi? Mouche-toi, j'ai rien compris.  
-Snuuurf! Je l'aime…  
-T'es amoureux? Toi…  
-Voui.  
-Ben, c'est plutôt bien, non? Enfin, j'crois!  
-Non, c'est affreeeuuuux !  
-Récapitule tu veux, j'imprime pas bien. Donc, t'es amoureux d'un certain «lui». Et tu a couché avec «lui», et d'après ce que j'ai pu constater z'avez pas fait semblant. Bon alors, il est ou le problème?  
-Je voulais pas coucher avec lui, parce que je sais que c'est impossible entre nous. Et maintenant je sououououffre!  
-Arrête de hululer dans mon oreille! Pourquoi tu dis que c'est impossible?  
-Hermione…  
-Ouiii?  
-C'est Malfoy.  
-Gueurps.  
-Comme tu dis.  
-Mais… mais… mais…  
-Mêêêh…  
-Mais comment où pourquoi quand!  
-Je l'aime depuis… Oarf… Longtemps. Et j'ai couché avec lui hier soir. Hermione, je suis un homme désespéréééééééééé!  
-Pas de panique! Pas de panique! Si ça se trouve, c'est réciproque!  
Pause.  
-Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire!  
-Réfléchit trente secondes, même si ça te semble difficile! Si toi, Harry Potter le Survivant et gnagnagna, tu es tombé amoureux de lui, il n'est pas statistiquement si impossible qu'il en soit de même de son coté! Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ce matin?  
-Ben en fait, je me suis cassé en loucedé pendant qu'il était sous la douche…  
-Non mais c'est pas vrai!  
-Mais quoi, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore?  
-Imagine un peu qu'il ressente aussi des… trucs pour toi, quelle a été sa réaction quand il a vu que tu t'es barré comme ça? Il va croire que pour toi ça ne représentait rien»«MERLIN HERMIONE, QU'EST CE QUE JE VAIS FAIIIIIIRE !»

……oOo……

C'est le soir de Noël, mais c'est surtout le bordel intégral : tout le gratin des "gentils" est invité à passer le réveillon chez les Weasley, et je me demande bien comment on va réussir à tous s'entasser dans la bicoque. Molly, Ginny et Fleur se sont complètement lâchées sur la déco. On va dire qu'elles ont laissé libre cours à leurs pulsions artistiques... Il y a tellement de guirlandes lumineuses de partout que je regrette de ne pas avoir emporté mes lunettes de soleil pour ces vacances de décembre, le sapin occupe la moitié du salon (ce qui réduit d'autant plus l'espace) et chacune de ses boules chante d'une voix criarde des chants traditionnels de Noël. Ca pourrait être chouette si elles ne braillaient pas toutes dans une langue différente.  
Si on lève le nez au plafond, on s'aperçoit que des boules de gui ont été suspendues tout les deux mètres. Hermione et Ron sont littéralement en train de se traquer l'un l'autre dans tout les coins de la maison... Personnellement je me déplace en crabe le dos collé au mur depuis que je me suis fait avoir par Dobby ce matin en sortant de ma chambre.  
Il y a un boucan d'enfer dehors, les jumeaux, Arthur et Charlie étant en train de cavaler après la dinde dans le but de lui tordre le cou. Bizarrement, ça ne semble pas rentrer dans les projets du volatile qui manifeste sa désapprobation de manière très expressive. Molly s'active dans sa cuisine avec les malheureux sur lesquels elle a mit le grapin et qui ont été baptisés " aides aux cuisines " pour l'occasion : Kingsley, Sirius et Ginny, qui n'a pas eu le temps de se planquer.  
Tonks a ordre de rester assise sur une chaise et de ne SURTOUT PAS toucher à la vaisselle héritée de la grand mère d'Arthur. Et pour manger elle va faire comment ?... Fleur gazouille au cou de Bill, toujours embobiné dans ses bandages comme un gros rouleau de P-Q, ce qui lui donne d'après elle un petit look d'homme invisible " follement sexy ". Ces françaises sont toutes folles, surtout les blondes ! (nda : auto-cassage)  
Toute cette agitation me laisse de glace, mon cœur et mes pensées étant ailleurs... Tu parles.  
L'avantage de tout ce boxon c'est qu'il ne me laisse justement pas trop le temps de penser.  
Ce matin, Maugrey m'a embarqué dans une séance de travaux pratiques " Pour quand tu seras Auror ! " (ma qué auror ? y'a plus un seul mangemort ! pour quand tu seras au chômage, oui )  
En effet, il s'est mit en tête de faire subir à chacune des décos de la maison un examen poussé anti-magie noire, par " mesure de sécurité élémentaire. J'ai un collègue qui s'est retrouvé coincé dans un paquet cadeau pendant une semaine parce qu'il ne s'était pas assez méfié. "  
Tu parles d'un boulot !  
Et tout de suite après le déjeuner et la bataille rangée de petits suisses entre les jumeaux, Charlie et Ginny, j'ai été réquisitionné par Remus. Mission : Baby-sitter. Aaaarg... Comment ça marche au juste un bébé de 7 mois ?  
J'ai bien essayé de le refiler à Hermione, mais Ron étant en train de lui faire un examen poussé des amygdales, j'ai rapidement laissé tomber.  
En plus, Sirius et Remus se servent de l'argument " le mioche t'adore " sous prétexte qu'il se marre comme un fou chaque qu'il me voit.  
Il se paye ma tête, oui !  
Et il n'a pas encore capté dans son cerveau en construction que mes binocles ne sont pas un boomerang : quand tu les balances contre un mur, elles reviennent pas, elles se pètent.  
J'en ai ras-le-bol de les réparer toutes les 5mn.  
Il est actuellement en train de faire mumuse sur le tapis avec deux ou trois peluches, sous mon étroite surveillance.  
" Non Jamy, ne lance pas la boule de Noël sur Pattenrond, ne... " MIÂÂÂWW !  
Trop tard.  
" Ah ben oui, il est partit le minou ! Pas content, le minou... Oh non, ne chiale pas ! Regarde la tête qu'il fait tonton Harry, bleaaah... Il est pas beau, hein ? "  
Quelle humiliation.  
Au moins, le mouflet est repartit pour 1/4 d'heure de fou rire. J'ai un p'tit creux moi ! Je cale Jamy sous mon bras (il a l'air d'adorer être ainsi suspendu à 1m20 environ (nda : j'ai pas mesuré) du sol) et me dirige prudemment vers la cuisine.  
Arrivé derrière la porte, le boucan fait par les bruits de casseroles et le brouhaha des voix me décourage illico. Je retourne m'affaler sur le canapé avec l'affreuse crevette sur mes genoux, qui finit par s'endormir en suçotant ma chemise.

...oOo...

(une heure plus tard, à 5mn prés)  
Des invités transplanent à qui mieux mieux dans le jardin.  
Une fois que nous sommes tous tassés comme des sardines dans le salon, le boucan et l'oppression deviennent énormes.  
Je suis plaqué contre le mur, à coté de la porte et en face de Mondingus à qui je suis bien obligé de taper la discute. Jamy est toujours calé sur mon bras mais heureusement, il pionce. Des coups violents ébranlent la porte d'entrée. Visiblement, un invité oublié dehors ou en retard à très envie de rentrer !  
" Etrange, il me semblait pourtant que nous étions au complet... " perplexione Molly. " Oh Harry, mon chéri, tu veux bien ouvrir s'il te plaît ? "  
Je me tourne vers la porte, l'ouvre.  
... et sens ma mâchoire se décrocher et s'écraser sur mes baskets.  
Qu'est ce que c'est que çaaa !  
" Bonsoir Potter... "  
Cette... chose en face de moi est-elle bien Draco Malfoy ? Le blond porte un ensemble moulant en velours rouge façon père Noël, avec bordures en fourrure blanche et petit bonnet à pompons assortit.  
Je ne suis pas le seul à être un tantinet surpris, le reste de la populace derrière moi me semble plus ou moins tétanisée. Il a l'air ravi de son petit effet. " Bonsoir. Navré d'interrompre vos... festivités. (petit air méprisant. on ne se refait pas.) Vous m'en voyez réellement désolé, mais je vais me voir obligé de vous emprunter votre Survivant pour la soirée... et probablement pour le reste des vacances. Tu viens, toi ? " Il m'attrape par le col et mes tire dehors.  
" Ah... euh... attends ! Le mouflet... "  
Il hausse les sourcils, surpris, en découvrant Jamy qui me ronfle dessus avec énergie.  
" -C'est quoi ce gnome ?  
-C'est pas un gnome, c'est mon filleul !  
-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Rends-le à sa mère, qu'on y aille. "  
Docile, je reviens sur mes pas et fourre le bébé dans les bras de Remus qui a une expression à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction la plus totale, l'amusement et la réprobation. En fait, si on regarde bien, tout le monde fait grosso modo la même tête sauf Herm' qui à l'air... ravie. Ciel.  
Draco me laisse à peine le temps de refermer la porte, il m'agrippe par les épaules, m'entraînant dans son transplanage. Je me laisse transporter et atterrit en douceur... Dans le salon Malfoy ! Je n'ai pas l'occasion de poser le plus petit regard sur la déco que je me ramasse une baffe monumentale qui m'envoie le cul sur le tapis vert/argent, heureusement très épais.  
" -Ca c'est pour t'être tiré comme un connard !  
-Mais... mais ayeuh !  
-On peut savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
-Et toi, on peut savoir ce qui te prend ? (je commence à m'énerver) Ce n'était que du cul , non ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu attendais autre chose, et je ne te l'ai jamais dit ! Alors il est ou ton problème ? Hein ? Q-q-qu'est ce que ça p-peut te f-faire que... q-que je... "  
Je fonds en larmes.  
Ben ça, je l'ai pas senti venir. Je sanglote éperdument, assis par terre dans le salon du manoir Malfoy.  
" Excuse-moi. "  
Je relève la tête immédiatement.  
Draco qui s'excuse ? Ca me sèche en moins de deux.  
" -Je te demande pardon. Il est possible que j'aie réagi d'une manière quelque peu excessive.  
-Ben oui ! -... mais c'est parce que... parce que... quand Granger m'a dit que tu avait pleuré (Hermione ! profite de cette soirée parce que je vais te TUER !), je me suis dit que peut-être... Alors je suis venu te chercher. Voilà.  
-Attends... Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit d'autre, Hermione ?  
-Euh... Juste que tu étais déprimé, et que tu avais pleuré. (oufff)  
-O.K, d'ou ton irruption de ce soir et ta... ta tenue.  
-Ben quoi, il ne te plaît pas mon petit ensemble Jean Paul Gautier ? -Ra-vis-sant ! " Je ne sais plus si je rigole ou si je pleure.  
" Allez, relève-toi, mouche-toi et aide moi à comprendre comment fonctionnent ces horreurs. "  
Il se met à tripoter une boîte d'allumettes moldues avec une expression excédée. A coté d'un bougeoir à 13 branches posé sur une petite table comportant bouteille de champagne et verres (waaa) j'avise un petit tas d'allumettes cassées. " Putain Draco, t'es une vraie blonde toi, hein ! "  
Je lui prends la boîte des mains, craque une allumette et allume les bougies.  
" -Tâdaaaam ! T'as vu un peu c'te classe ? -Je suis très impressionné, rigole-t-il. Allez zou, champagne ! "

...oOo...

Pas bien long ce chapitre, hein ! Mais je vais me racheter: finalement je compte en faire un 6éme avant l'épilogue.  
Alors, heureux ? - Promis, plus de papouillages en prévision.  
Gros bisous à tout le monde, merci de lire ma prose, et tant que j'y suis, faites donc un petit crochet par la case reviews ! 


	6. Drcjtm

Voilà, je remédie à mon impardonnable bourde d'avoir sauté un chapitre. C'est d'autant plus couillon de ma part que c'est mon préféré ! (même s'il est tout petit !) En espérant que vous ne m'avez pas trop trouvée navrante de stupidité, voici la case manquante : (non, pas celle de mon cerveau, je la cherche toujours) 

……oOo……

Yo, c'est encore moi !  
Avertissements d'usage : les personnages de cette fanfiction et l'histoire d'origine appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling (j'ai une photo d'elle dans ma piaule, je fait ma prière devant tout les matins)  
Cette parodie narre une relation homosexuelle, et certains propos pourraient choquer, traumatiser voir déglinguer les jeunes esprits innocents (et aussi les moins jeunes.  
Je décris très peu les décors dans ce chapitre (dans les précédents c'était en majeure partie Poudlard et le Terrier, normalement vous connaissez !) principalement par flemmardise, mais je fais confiance à votre imagination pour pallier ce manque.  
Comme ça fait classe, je remercie tout ceux qui m'on laissé leurs reviews sympas et très souvent marrantes : Vous êtes chouettes !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

……oOo……

Il y a comme un malaise…  
Ca fait 10mn que Draco et moi nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux, le cucul sur de jolies petites chaises molletonnées (c'est super confo mais qu'est ce que c'est snooob), face à face de part et d'autre d'une mini table ronde chargée du chandelier, de la bouteille de champ' et de nos verres.  
Je tente une minable amorce de conversation, quelque chose, tout sauf ce silence constipé !  
« -Il… Il n'a pas encore neigé ce soir, c'est triste.  
-Ca, tu l'as déjà dit.  
-Ah bon ? Zut ! Ben… (ah, je sais !)… Ou est ton père ? (ça m'ennuierait de lui tomber dessus à l'improviste au détour d'un couloir en voulant aller faire un petit pipi)  
-Aux Bahamas, sur une plage pour sorciers huppés, en compagnie de sa dernière maîtresse. »  
J'ai une vision fugitive de Malfoy Père en paréo et lunettes de soleil Dior, en train de se faire dorer le derrière sous un palmier entouré de bimbos en bikinis verts.  
« -D'accooord… Et à part ça, tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir en plus de ce dialogue brûlant ?  
-Tu veux vraiment une réponse toute crue ou je te laisse deviner, mon griffon ?  
-Tu peux pas arrêter avec tes noms doux à deux balles ? Je t'appelle pas mon petit crotale en sucre ! Non mais vraiment !  
-Ah, ne sois hermionien s'il te plaît !  
-De quoi, Hermione ? Et alors ? Je te signale que c'est grâce à elle que je suis là !  
-Ne m'oblige pas à regretter d'être allé te chercher jusque chez les belettes !  
-Ne les appelle pas comme ça ! Je leur doit beaucoup !  
-Peut-être aurais-tu préféré rester chez eux ce soir, à pouponner ton petit paquet de morve ? Parfait ! Tu es libre de partir, la porte est par là !  
-Hé ho, arrête de te chauffer comme ça ! Fallait pas venir me chercher par la peau du cul si c'était pour me foutre dehors !  
-MAIS TU M'ENERVES ! »  
Il a bondit sur ses pieds et fait une tête trop comique, il a l'air encore plus surpris que moi de son cri. J'éclate de rire et me renverse sur ma chaise pendant qu'il se rassied en bougonnant :  
« -Ce que tu peux être chieur !  
-Et encore, tu ne sais pas à quel point !  
-Merlin…  
-Les disputes sont le ciment d'un couple !… »  
Il se fige, je me fige.  
Qu'est ce que j'ai caqueté comme nouvelle bourde ! Un couple !  
« -Tu nous considères comme un couple …  
-Ah… bah… baya babah… euh… »  
Il se penche par dessus la table et met fin à mes pitoyables balbutiements en m'embrassant doucement… tendrement ?  
J'ai l'estomac qui se tortille comme une salamandre plongée dans une friteuse. Quand Draco rompt notre échange salivaire et se redresse, je prend mon courage et le bord de la table à deux mains, contracte mes épaules (nda : ça se contracte, une épaule ?…) et lui débite :  
«- Drcjtm !  
-Pardon ?… Tu peux traduire en humain, s'il te plaît ?  
-Je… Oh et puis non, rien, laisse tomber. »  
Raté.  
Le champagne commence doucement à me monter à la tête et à y faire des petites bulles. Je contemple l'Homme De Ma Vie qui a croisé très élégamment ses jambes et qui sirote son verre pensivement.  
Son velours rouge me donne envie de me ruer sur lui tel le taureau de la corrida (nda : bravo moi-même pour cette figure de style… ça va être difficile de faire pire)  
Je me lève, vais me placer derrière Draco et commence à lui masser les épaules. Au bout de 10 secondes, il se retourne et me dit :  
« Ne le prends pas mal surtout… Mais tu masses comme un bûcheron canadien. T'es en train de me démonter le dos. »  
Je le lâche illico et vais me planter, boudeur, devant la gigantesque cheminée dans laquelle flambe un feu digne des festins à la fin des aventures d'Astérix : capacité 2 ou 3 sangliers.  
Quasi-instantanément, j'ai le visage complètement toasté et je suis en sueur. Je m'éloigne de la fournaise pour constater que Draco a quitté la pièce.  
Par les poils de nez de ma grand-mère, où diable le blond s'est-il envolé ?  
« Draco ? Youhou ! Où es-tu ? »  
Je pousse la porte entrebaîllée du salon et débouche dans un immense hall d'entrée avec une grande porte cloutée à double battant faisant face à un grand escalier en pierre assez large pour que deux mammouths le gravissent de front.  
« Draco ! »  
Mauvaise idée. L'écho de ma voix rebondit sur les murs en une cacophonie qui me rend presque sourd.  
« Je suis en haut ! Arrête de hurler et ramène tes fesses ! »  
A tes ordres.

Raaah…  
Bordel, c'qu'il peut être haut cet escalier ! Je crois que j'ai largué mes poumons aux alentours de la 376éme marche. Le haut de l'escalier donne sur un long couloir avec une porte tout les 5 mètres. J'en repère une à ma droite qui est ouverte et la passe.  
Waw, la chambre de Dragounet ! Il est en train de farfouiner dans un placard dont il émerge en exhibant triomphalement un petit flacon.  
« -Viens voir par là, je vais te montrer comment on fait un massage digne de ce nom ! Met-toi torse nu.  
-Chef oui chef . »  
Je tombe la chemise et il me pousse sans égards sur son lit dans la couette duquel je m'enfonce, woumpf.  
« Sur le ventre, et plus vite que ça. »  
Il est d'humeur autoritaire, ce soir… J'obtempère et m'étend sur le lit (re-woumpf). Draco s'assoit à califourchon sur mon postérieur (hormones en décollage imminent), glou-gloute le contenu du flacon dans le creux de ses mains et entreprend de me masser le dos.  
Une forte odeur de menthe poivrée vient me chatouiller le nez et je renifle bruyamment pour ne pas éternuer sur l'oreiller.  
Aaaah… Draco masse super bien… (nda : pouvait-il en être autrement )  
Je m'endormirai presque si la sensation de mon serpentard au dessus de moi ne m'électrisais pas.  
« -Draco… C'est plus mon dos ça, ce que tu tripatouilles maintenant c'est mon coussin naturel…  
-Je sais. »  
Il prend appui sur la couette des deux cotés de mon torse, surélevant légèrement son bassin. J'en profite pour rouler sur moi même tel le dauphin à Aqualand dans le but de me retrouver sur le dos.  
Il se penche encore un peu et frotte son nez contre le mien. Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour lui cracher le morceau, non …  
Allez, à la une, à la deux…  
« -Dray…  
-Harry, je t'aime. »  
Pardon ?  
Ben merde alors, il m'a piqué ma réplique !  
Je reste bocabierto (nda : « bouche bée » en espagnol. I am polyglotte ! traduction : j'ai plusieurs glottes !) et regarde le blond qui me fixe, sérieux comme un pape.  
« -Hé… hé ! On ne coupe pas la parole !  
-Harry, tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?  
-Oui, mais c'était à moi de le dire en preum's ! Espèce de grilleur de preum'sité !  
-Heing ?… »  
Il a l'air complètement paumé. Je suis en train de le perdre, le pauvre. Arrête de délirer, Harry !  
« Je t'aime. Voilà, ouf ! C'est dit. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »  
Il est mort de rire. « Franchement ? J'en sais rien ! On verra plus tard, non ? Pour l'instant, on est en vacances… »  
Nous roulons sur le lit comme des mômes en riant comme des baleines (quel mélange .  
Plutôt pathétique, non ? Mais l'amour rend niais, que voulez vous ! Je prie simplement pour que ça ne soit pas irréversible !

...oOo...

Voila voila...

Prochaine étape: l'épilogue! on y croit on y croit!

Vous voyez le ch'tit bouton en bas à gauche de votre écran avec marqué "submit review"? Eh ben figurez vous que si vous cliquez sur "go" ça vous permet de laisser à l'auteur (en l'occurence, bibi) vos impressions: menaces, chantage, félicitations, insultes et propositions indécebtes: c'est le lien ouvert à toutes les fenêtres!

Sur ce, bien à vous, tchô!


	7. Beaupapa

Zourgnf, chapitre 6: « beau-papa »

Avertissement: relations homosexuelles et personnages de J.K Rowling La Très Grande honteusement manipulés sans vergogne selon mon bon vouloir.

……oOo……

Et voilà le dernier chapitre (ce coup-ci je n'en rajouterai plus!) de Zourgnf!

Après, il ne restera plus que l'épilogue…

Je voudrai remercier tout ceux qui m'ont reviewée: MissMarieMyu, thalie-la-clochette, Bloody Betty Boop, Azazel, Malicia-moony, Kaly Nigellius, Sarabi26, Serdra, Julie, Harrie Zabbs, psyko, Floralege, Niphredill, slydawn, Ashura Shadow, Vert Emeraude, LightofMoon, yochu, cornedrue7girl, -Winks-, AngeNoir Hao, Lulu, Himitsu no fire, I-am-Lady-Voldemort, tit'cerise, Sykora, Sen-jo-Mushi, TheBlackVenus, Abella, Alexyan, Shampinette (my looove te adoro), KloOnaH, Darana, Quelqu'un (?), Polarisn7, Marry-black, Morgane d'Avalon (yo collègue!), Lovely A, Spirit. W.w, SamaraXX, lily, les adoratrices du BPJH (kézako?), juliette, Demoiselle Altanien ( participation exceptionnelle… grrr…), lilix28, ingrid. 94, douce-ange-de-la-mort, Tchu (super comme pseudo! ), lo hana ni, Miss Malibu,.

Et tout particulièrement cette chère Mayura02, qui si elle continue à m'envoyer des reviews pareilles risque bien de réussir à me faire rougir! Lol

Pardon si j'en ai oubliés ou écorchés, poussez donc un coup de gueule dans une nouvelle review!

……oOo……

Lassé de faire des roulis roulas sur le sommier, je coince Draco sous moi et me penche vers lui. Je m'amuse à frôler son visage avec le mien, à souffler doucement mon haleine sur sa peau.

De son coté, il pose ses mains sur mes fesse, les fait descendre le long de mes cuisses puis les glisse sous ma chemise. Il appuie doucement sur mes abdos et remonte jusqu'à mon cou avant d'entreprendre de défaire les boutons, mais vu qu'il a les yeux fermés car je suis en train de lui suçoter le lobe de l'oreille, ses doigts dérapent et il met un bon moment avant d'y parvenir.

Son but enfin atteint, il fait glisser le tissu de mes épaules. Je me redresse, achève de l'enlever et la laisse tomber en boule au pied du lit.

Je me laisse couler sur mon…

…mon quoi?

Mon amant?

Mon petit ami?

Mon dragon semi-apprivoisé perso?

Enfin bref, je m'allonge sur lui de tout mon long en m'étirant félinement et fourre mon nez dans le creux de son cou, respirant avidement l'odeur de sa peau mêlée à un zeste d'une eau de toilette qui aurait pu à mon sens se nommer « Draco, lui, il. ».

Il se remet à me masser le dos en mordillant une mèche de mes cheveux qui a eu l'imprudence de lui tomber sur la figure.

Je me dégage de son étreinte et reptationne (nda: se déplacer en faisant des reptations) jusqu'à placer ma tête au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Je check son érection en passant le plat de ma main sur sa braguette et la confirme en exécutant de rapides frictions circulaires peu appuyées.

Draco enfonce sa tête dans son oreiller, agrippe la couette à pleines mains et soupire en ondulant légèrement des hanches.

Je retrousse légèrement sa veste de velours dont la fourrure me chatouille le nez afin de découvrir son ventre plat et blanc sur lequel je promène lentement ma langue, y dessinant tout l'alphabet.

Drac' se tortille de plus belle en me filant des petits coups de pieds impatients.

Je délace sa ceinture avec des gestes délibérément leeents et ouvre sa braguette, puis écarte le dernier barrage d'étoffe, dégageant à l'air libre son sexe qui durcit encore entre mes mains.

Je le caresse paresseusement un petit moment pendant qu'il vrombit et gémit dans son oreiller, avant de faire glisser mes lèvres le long de sa verge que je finit par prendre en bouche, m'employant à lui faire faire le plus de bruit possible.

Au bout de quelques courtes minutes, il explose de plaisir dans ma bouche.

Je remonte pour lui rouler une pelle tout en lui remettant d'une main ses petites affaires bien au chaud.

Je croise les bras sur sa poitrine et pose ma tête dessus, les yeux vissés sur les siens qui sont encore un peu dans le flou.

C'que j'suis doué!

« -Dis-moi, Dray…

-Hmm?… »

Il a l'air un peu surpris de cette brusque interruption des festivités.

« -Qu'est ce qui te plaît chez moi?

-C'est quoi cette question pourrie? Tu te prends pour une gonzesse ou quoi!

(note à moi-même: le Draco partiellement frustré à tendance à s'exprimer dans un langage moins châtié)

-Accouche.

-T'es chiant, hein!

-Voui. Alors?

-Ben… Ton coté je-m'en-foutiste. Tu es toi-même, avec tes maladresses et ta franchise. Et puis tu me fait rire. Et tu n'es pas non plus à proprement parler d'une laideur à hurler! Satisfait?

-Moui… »

Il se redresse en position assise et je dégringole sur ses jambes. Je me relève en me cramponnant à ses épaules et en en profitant pour mes frotter à son pantalon fraîchement refermé au passage.

Il se laque contre moi en m'embrassant et en tripotant ma ceinture quand nous entendons un son résonner dans le hall qui nous stoppe net:

La voix de Lucius Malfoy s'élève au pied de l'escalier.

« Draco? Je fait juste un saut, j'ai oublié ma crème solaire. »

Le visage dudit Draco passe par diverses nuances de blanc, du lessivé au livide, et je le comprend: son père, digne représentant du traditionalisme sorcier et ex-mangemort, est sur le point de le trouver au pieu avec un gars à moitié à poil, le gars en question s'appelant Harry Potter, sang-de-bourbe et Survivant tenant du titre.

Merde.

Merde.

Merde.

Je vais mourir.

Draco va mourir.

On va mourir.

Il va nous trucider dans ce plumard grand luxe, il va y avoir du sang partout et de la cervelle et des plumes ont gicler sur les murs.

Je suis paralysé, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a coulé du botox dans les muscles.

« Tu es là, fils? »

Au son des pas de son papounet sur les marches, Draco semble se réveiller comme si on lui avait piqué le derche avec une aiguille à tricoter. D'une bourrade, il tente de me balancer de l'autre coté du lit.

Peine perdue, je ne bouge pas d'un cil, comme hypnotisé par le bruits des bottes se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Il s'arque-boute en me poussant :

« Haaarryyy… » chuchote-t-il. « Je t'en prie, planque-toi derrière le lit! »

Le message finit par percer les couches primaires de mon cerveau et je me plie à sa volonté et derrière le baisodrome.

De son coté, Drac' tiraille un peu sur ses fringues de lutin, s'adosse à son oreiller et attrape le bouquin qui traînait sur sa table de nuit, Traité Analytique Des Usages Anarchiques De La Pierre De Lune Dans Les Potions.

« Je… je suis dans mes appartements, Père. »

Je ne fait qu'entendre le reste de la scène.

La porte grince et la voix de Lucius Malfoy retentit à nouveau.

« -J'ai attrapé un coup de soleil… Sais-tu ou j'ai bien pu mettre ce satané tube de crème solaire?

-N-non Père… je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

-Oh, tiens, joli ton ensemble. Mais… voyons Draco, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas laisser traîner tes affaires par terre! Quel âge as-tu? Regarde moi cette chemise! Mais! Mais elle n'est pas à toi! »

Merde.

La chemise.

« -Mais si voyons Père!

-Non, ce n'est pas ta taille. Il y a un nom sur l'étiquette… Où sont mes lunettes? Ah, les voilà. Alors… gargl! »

J'avais dit à Molly que ce n'était pas la peine de mettre mon nom sur mes fringues!

« Draco… »

La voix de Malfoy est lente et glaciale.

« -…y-a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce?

-Non, Père.

-Me prendrais-tu pour un pigeon?

-Non, Père!

-Potter, ou que vous soyez dissimulé, JE VOUS CONSEILLE D'EN SORTIR AVANT QUE JE N'AILLE VOUS Y CHERCHER ! »

Je crois que je vais me faire pipi dessus.

C'est dingue ça quand même: j'ai zigouillé Voldemort et j'ai une pétoche de tout les diables devant le père de mon jules.

La terreur inspirée par les beaux-parents ne connaît pas de bornes…

Pour en revenir à nos Malfoy, Draco joue la carte de la carpe et Lucius continue à tempêter:

« POTTER, MONTREZ-VOUS ! »

Et puis zut.

Après tout, je suis censé être un héros sans peur ni reproche, non? A moins que ce ne soit sans foi ni loi…

Allez, hop, let's go.

Je me relève, fait le tour du lit et tend affablement la main au vieux.

« Bonsoir, beau-papa. »

J'ai dit courageux? Je voulais dire complètement débile, mais vous aurez rectifié, bien sûr.

Je crois que Draco vient d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque, et Lucius à l'air trop furieux pour faire un geste.

« Ca farte? Belle soirée, n'est ce pas? Hou, là, là, vous avez un méga coup de soleil sur le blair. Vous avez déjà essayé la biafine? Ah ben non, chuis con, c'est moldu. Vous devriez tenter, ça marche du tonnerre. »

Pendant que je soliloque comme un paumé intégral, Lucius devient de plus en plus blanc sauf son pif qui reste écarlate. Ca lui donne comme un faux air de Bozo le clown, je trouve.

Soudain, il semble redevenir maître de son corps et commence à dégainer sa canne-baguette trop style.

Ah, je crois bien avoir omit ce léger détail. La mienne est bien au chaud dans la poche de ma veste, accrochée au porte-manteaux des Weasley…

Bon, ben je vais mourir. (nda: il se répète.)

Ravi de vous connus.

« Avada… »

Ce n'est pas un elfe de maison mais un blondinet soudainement réveillé qui me sauve la mise. Il se jette sur moi et m'entraîne dans un transplanage à l'arrachée.

Nous atterrissons en vrac dans le jardin du Terrier. Draco reste affalé sur mon ventre, à demi-mort de peur et à demi mort de rire.

« -Tu vois, hoquète-t-il, c'est ça que j'aime chez toi!

-Quoi, mon coté suicidaire? Transplaner ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit!

-La manière que tu as de réagir… T'es complètement cinglé!

-Oui, on me le dit souvent. On rentre demander asile ou tu me laisses attraper un rhume? Je te rappelle que ma chemise est toujours entre les mains de ton cher papa…

-On va se faire jeter.

-Par qui? Par Weasley et compagnie? … Penses-tu! Ils vont être ravis, au contraire. Il s ne vont pas nous lâcher les baskets de la soirée.

-Je crois que je préférerais encore me faire virer.

-Te plains pas, toi au moins t'as tout tes habits, même si ils sont un peu… Ou alors si tu préfères tu peux retourner faire dînette avec ton père, je suis sûr que tu lui manque déjà.

-Ben c'est partit pour un séjour exotique chez les rouquemoutes, alors.

-Ils sont pas méchants, juste un peu soûlants. Ah, juste deux trucs: essaye de rester à distance de Ron, pas impossible qu'il essaye de te tuer. Pareil pour Jamy, mais ce coup ci c'est Remus qui essayera de te mordre: l'instinct maternel, tu comprends.

-Youpee. »

Pauvre biquounet, il a pas l'air follement enthousiaste.

Je l'attrape par la taille et l'entraîne devant la porte à laquelle je toque suffisamment fort pour qu'on m'ouïsse à travers les débordements musicaux de la danse des canards.

Mon dragon me regarde et dit:

« -Toi et moi, seuls contre les imbéciles.

-Tu cites du Bernard Werber maintenant?

-Oh, ça me semblait approprié à la situation, c'est tout. »

……oOo…...

THE END

(enfin presque)

……oOo……

Eeet voilààà!

Après, il ne reste plus qu'un petit épilogue…

Mais si je vous manque trop, sachez que j'ai publié le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfiction un peu plus structurée, « Hortense ». Drarry humoristique, of course.

Bisous à tout le monde, see you later. (je sors d'un cours d'english)

Ps: une petite review?

Pps: siouplaîîît!


	8. Epilogue

Mode télégramme : Relationshomosexuelles.Parodie.PropriétédeJKRowling.Auteurblonde.

Voila ENFIN l'épilogue de « Zourgnf » (oui, ça va, j'ai bien compris que j'étais à la méga bourre, pas la peine de me lancer des tomates !)

Je fête à coups de coca(lemon, hihihi)le passage du palier des 100 reviews ! Je vous remercie beaucoup !

Et la 100éme à été écrite par... tatatsaaan... Mayura02 ! T'as gagné... euh... un gros bisou virtuel ! (j'ai pas mieux).

Bon, on arrête les conneries et on laisse la place au binoclard de service :

...oOo...

Joie et félicité, Hosanna au plus haut des cieux...

Gne suis gneureux. Voui.

Dray, MON Dray n'a-moi-perso-même-que-si-vous-y-touchez-j'vous-mords-et-j'vous-file-le-tétanos m'a...

Non, c'est pas bon ça, on reprend depuis le début :

Dragounet (oui je gatouille et c'est ma joie lalalalalaaaa) et je moi-même avons donc passé une fin de vacances d'hiver pas triste dans la villa (hum hum) Weasley.

Fred et George ont accueilli Draco en frappant doucement la paume de leurs mains avec leurs battes de Quidditch (message reçu 5/5), Molly est tombée trois fois de suite dans les pommes (elle repartait dans les vapes à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait et me voyait sourire niaisement en tenant l'héritier Malfoy par la taille), Sirius a eu l'air... fier de moi ce que j'ai trouvé très inquiétant, Lupin m'a fait tout un discours sur les maladies sexuellement transmissibles et gnagnagna, Fleur a décrété que Draco était « plus que craquant, divinissime » (vade retro blondasse !), Maugrey nous a passé au détecteur d'Imperium, Ginny et Hermione nous suivaient comme des sioux et couinaient de bonheur à chaque fois qu'on se touchait (fatiguant ça...), Bill a eu un fou rire nerveux pendant trois jours, Arthur a essayé d'engager la conversation avec Draco sur le sujet des machines agricoles moldues (je suis intervenu avant que Dray ne dise ou fasse un truc typiquement Malfoy) et Tonks a cassé encore plus de trucs que d'hab'.

Pour le dodo, j'avais tout naturellement fait une place dans mon pieu à Dray, le problème c'est que ledit pieu était situé dans la chambre de Ron. Je vous raconte pas l'ambiance...

Enfin bref, tout ce petit peuple a vu arriver la fin des vacances vivant et en bonne santé relative.

Dray a profité du fait que son papounet soit repartit se faire dorer la pilule à l'autre bout du monde pour faire un raid dans sa propre baraque, récupérant des fringues plus usuelles que son costume - pardon ! Son ensemble Jean-Paul Gauthier plus deux ou trois trucs persos.

Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il comptait faire par rapport à son daron, il m'a répondu d'un ton très zen que de tout façon il projetait de mettre les voiles depuis la mort de sa mère et qu'il voyait là une occasion rêvée.

Autant vous dire que j'en suis resté sur mon précieux petit cul.

Le fifils Malfoy quitter le confort luxueux du manoir familial pour les joies de la précarité d'un jeune adulte lâché dans ce monde cruel ?...

« Quelle précarité ? » M'a-t-il rétorqué en ricanant. « Pour ne pas avoir à être dérangé sans cesse pour des questions d'argent de poche, mon cher père m'a ouvert un compte personnel généreusement pourvu dés mes 5 ans ! Ca nous donne de quoi avoir un bon départ dans la vie non ? »

Le « nous » m'a retourné les tripes et a fait deux ou trois nœuds coulants avec avant de les enrouler autour de mon cou.

Je me suis aussitôt mis à fantasmer comme une jeune fiancée : moi et Drake (nda : y'a pas un bateau de ce nom qui a fait naufrage dans un bouquin ?... ah oui, dans l'Etalon Noir - aucune ambiguïté dans ce titre j'vous le jure ! - mais c'est pas grave y'a que moi qui connaît) installés dans un ravissant petit nid d'amour avec des gros tapis épais propices aux galipettes improvisées un peu partout, un lit titanesque et un placard rempli de produits de massage et autres accessoires...

Lui et moi, seuls tout les deux, peinards, sans emmerdeurs des journées entières...

Prendre le petit déj' avec Draco, prendre mon bain avec Draco...

C'est à ce moment précis de ma rêverie que Charlie m'a fait remarquer qu'un filet de bave coulait de la commissure de mes lèvres sur mon menton. Très classe, m'a-t-il assuré.

Je me suis alors mis en devoir de m'auto sermonner : hors de question de m'emballer, à aucun moment Draco n'avait fait allusion à une quelconque cohabitation !

D'ailleurs, si j'y réfléchissais bien, à aucun moment après nos aveux peu orthodoxes et néanmoins brûlants nous n'avions discuté de l'avenir de notre relation.

Notez que le lieu et la compagnie ne s'y prêtaient pas franchement...

N'empêche que ça m'a rendu tout chose.

Comment Dray voyait-il notre « couple » ? Comment l'envisageait-il ? Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire à la rentrée ? (Nda : Il se pose trop de questions ce garçon. Laisse faire maman Viviane !)

Et moi, que voulais-je au juste ?

Broaf, en ce qui me concernait c'était très simple : je voulais resté collé à Draco comme son ombre, quitte à dormir devant sa porte sur une carpette (Qui a dit que j'avais perdu mes testicules jusqu'à la garde ? 'Voulez vérifier ?).

Et le regard des autres ? M'en fous complètement m'dame.

Au contraire, j'avais la très ferme intention de parader au bras de mon Drakynouchet d'amour ! (Nda : le digne neveu de Pétunia dans ses œuvres).

Sauf que cette belle philosophie de vie a été fortement ébranlée le matin de la rentrée, alors que toute la fourchette entre 16 et 17ans se préparait avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme à retourner dans notre cher collège retrouver nos respectés professeurs bien aimés. Meuh non j'fayote pas, qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça d'abord ?

Les détenteurs du permis avaient prévu de transplaner et alors que je m'apprêtais courageusement à descendre l'escalier en direction du salon en trimballant mon habituelle montagne de bagages, Draco m'a attrapé le bras, initiative risquée si l'on considère qu'il a failli se prendre mon grimoire d'histoire de la magie sur le pied, et m'a sorti en me regardant droit dans les yeux : « Dès que nous serons à Poudlard, ne m'approche plus, OK ? Ne me touche pas, ne me parle pas. »

Et il m'a dépassé, a dévalé les marches et a transplané avant tout le monde, me plantant là, cryogénisé.

Il a fallu que Mione vienne me chercher par la peau du cul pour que je décolle.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me faisait là le Draco ?

Je savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais comme le sale pressentiment qu'il préparait un truc.

A moins qu'il ne veuille réellement plus que je l'approche ? C'était une rupture ?...

Je me suis perdu en conjonctures et ai répondu aux questions de Ron par un mutisme digne d'une carpe aphone. Heureusement, Mione lui a fait la boucler avec l'air de quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose.

Dans notre dortoir, j'ai rangé machinalement mes affaires. Mon cerveau s'était déconnecté, tous les fichiers y compris le programme de lancement se sont effacés.

Empty files.

No data.

Game over.

A midi j'avais repris un semblant de contenance et je me suis dirigé vers la table rouge et or.

En face de moi, je me suis mit à fixer un Malfoy en pleine discussion chuchotée avec un Blaise Zabini qui avait apparemment une folle envie d'attraper le blond par les épaules et de le secouer comme un vulgaire milk-shake à la vanille.

Se tournant dans ma direction, ledit milk-shake m'a aperçu et a répondu à mon expression enragée par un de ses petits sourires en coin que j'ai appris à interpréter par « j'suis en train de préparer un truc du tonnerre mon coco tu va en rester sur le derche » (Nda : sauf peut-être qu'il s'exprimerait d'une manière légèrement plus distinguée si tu veux mon avis).

J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter sérieusement.

Je me suis tourné vers Mione pour lui faire part de mes impressions et je me suis alors aperçu qu'elle arborait la même expression à quelques zygomatiques près.

« Mione... » Ai-je commencé, maintenant franchement paniqué (Nda : on ne dit pas « je suis paniqué » mais « je cherche un mec »).

« Chut ! » dit-elle en levant une main, « Dumbledore va commencer son discours ! ».

En effet, le Dabe s'était mis debout et levait les bras tel un politicien pour réclamer notre attention.

« Chers élèves, chers professeurs ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux Noël et je vous souhaite une heureuse année durant laquelle vous n'auriez à subir ni menaces, ni chantage, ni blessures, ni mort violente et prématurée. Notre indispensable concierge, Mr Rusard, me demande de vous signifier que les boules de neige à tête chercheuse sont prohibées dans toute l'enceinte du château ainsi que... »

Dumby s'interrompit et tourna son regard en direction du remue-ménage provenant de la table des Serpentard.

Draco s'était levé et se dirigeait en direction de l'estrade d'un air déterminé, négligeant de répondre aux questions et aux exclamations de ses condisciples désorientés.

Arrivé à coté du directeur, il lui a tiré sur le col pour l'amener à se pencher et lui a dit quelque chose à l'oreille.

Au fur et à mesure que Draco parlait, le visage de Dumbledore se transformait et lorsqu'il eut fini, il arborait une expression réjouie.

Ciel.

Il fit un geste ample du bras et se recula, laissant la place au blond qui se mit face à l'assistance d'où s'élevaient de nombreux murmures.

« Mais à quoi il joue Malfoy ! » S'exclama Seamus à ma droite.

Draco essaya de prendre la parole mais, dans le brouhaha assourdissant, sa voix de soprano se faisait difficilement entendre.

Excédé, il glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche (Nda : à quoi pensez vous, bande de petits pervers ?) et émit un sifflet retentissant.

Silence dans la salle.

« Bon ! » Il mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Est-ce que tout le monde me voit ? Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ? (Nda : désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! ;p).

Je m'excuse d'interrompre le si attendu et populaire discours du vie... du professeur Dumbledore, mais j'ai une annonce à passer.

-Vire ton cul de là, Malfoy ! Beugla une voix venant de la table des Serdaigle.

-Ferme la fosse septique implantée sous ton blair, Corner, ou je te colle du Calgon dans tes neuf orifices ! Donc, ou en étais-je ?... Ah, oui. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je me suis depuis quelque temps épris d'une personne... »

Des sons divers et variés provinrent de la table verte et argent.

J'étais, pour ma part, complètement hypnotisé par mon serpent (Nda : aiiiiie confiance... croiiiis en moiiii... cf le livre de la jungle ! )

« ...à qui je voudrais demander quelque chose. »

Il planta son regard (anthracite, ciel d'orage, mercure, tilleul, acier, métal en fusion ou c'que vous voulez) dans le mien et tendit la main dans ma direction :

« Harry, veux-tu me pacser ? »

J'avais bien vu les lèvres de Draco bouger, j'avais bien entendu les sons en sortir mais visiblement je n'arrivais pas à trouver le bon codec pour retranscrire.

Est-ce que j'ai entendu ce que je crois que j'ai entendu ou est-ce que je crois avoir entendu ce que je n'ai pas entendu mais que je voudrais avoir entendu ?

Je suis resté pétrifié tel la gargouille, la bouche béante, tandis qu'autour de moi les réactions les plus diverses et les plus violentes éclataient :

Hermione a poussé un glapissement à la limite extrême du suraigu, Ron s'est évanoui la tête la première dans ses épinards, Seamus a éclaté de rire puis s'est brusquement interrompu, horrifié de voir que ce n'était pas une bonne blague, et des hurlements divers ont fusé un peu partout, j'ai notamment perçu un rugissement impressionnant que j'ai attribué à Pansy Parkinson (j'espère qu'elle a sa muselière).

Ginny m'a envoyé un coup de coude qui m'a probablement brisé trois côtes et j'ai réalisé que Dray me fixait toujours, imperturbable, ainsi que tout le reste de la salle.

A la table des professeurs, la Mac Go semblait au bord de la crise d'apoplexie, Hagrid retenait négligemment de la main Rogue qui essayait de se ruer sur son filleul et Dumby m'observait d'un air amusé. Tu prends ton pied, hein, vieux pervers !

Et moi je ne bougeais toujours pas. Draco tendit un peu plus les doigts et formula silencieusement mon prénom en me faisant les yeux du chat dans Shrek 2.

J'ai bondi sur mes pieds comme un ressort et j'ai contourné la table au milieu d'un silence cosmique.

« Harry, tu va où ?... » Me demanda Neville alors que je passais devant lui.

«-Aux toilettes, lui ai-je répondu.

-Ah, bon. »

Crétin.

J'ai eu en traversant la salle la même impression que quelques jours auparavant sauf que ce n'était plus uniquement Draco qui me fixait mais l'intégralité de Poudlard.

C'te trouille !

Je suis passé devant Zabini qui se tenait la tête entre les mains ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle qui ceinturaient Pansy afin qu'elle ne morde pas.

Arrivé devant Draco, il m'a attrapé par la taille et m'a questionné du regard. J'ai balancé tout le sang de mon corps dans mes joues et j'ai battu des cils en soufflant un « Voui » de jeune pucelle.

Mon fiancé (yarglaaa) m'a alors roulé un palot hollywoodien avec système rotatif intégré.

L'assemblée a poussé un mélange de « Ôôôôôôôôôh ! », de « Ââââââââw ! » et de « YEEEUUUURRK ! ».

Mais fermez vos gueules un peu, y'a même plus moyen de se rouler des pelles en public tranquille alors ?

L'auteur reprend ici la narration au protagoniste (Harry : de quel droit ?) Du droit de celle qui décide de si il y aura un Happy End ou pas !

Non mais sans blague !

Je vais vous la faire rapide : (pas la peine de grogner, je commence à avoir mal au dos) Harry et Draco se sont pacsés (en attendant l'autorisation du mariage gay grrrrr) dans un ravissant costume trois pièces saumon pour Dray et un blanc pour 'Ry. Blaise et Ron ont été leurs témoins.

Le plus dur lors de la cérémonie aura été d'empêcher les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de se taper dessus lors du lancer de bouquet.

Le jeune couple a acheté un ravissant cottage en banlieue de Londres, Draco est devenu médicomage et Harry attrapeur professionnel (Maugrey a failli s'en suicider), ils ont vécu heureux et n'ont pas eu un seul enfant (naon, même pas d'adoption, on est bien plus peinards comme ça.)

THE END !

(pour de bon)

...oOo...

Et voila, c'est la **FIN **! (l'auteur écrase une larme)

Maintenant je vais me consacrer à la rédaction d' « Hortense » (quand j'aurais retrouvé le manuscrit)...

... et peut-être, qui sait, un p'tit OS ?... si vous êtes sages !

Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout sans tomber dans les pommes suite à ma navrante stupidité doublée d'une disjoncture totale de toutes les zones du cerveau, et double ration de poutous à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée !

(l'auteur fait la danse de la fanfic finie autour de son ordi en poussant des cris guerriers qui alertent sa grand mère chez qui elle squatte depuis une semaine et qui essaye de la coucher et de la mettre sous valium.)

A LA PROCHAINE !


End file.
